Geisha de la Noche
by vampiresca17
Summary: aqui otra de mis historias bueno espero sea de su agrado, adentro trae el resumen espero lo disfruten dejen comentarios...
1. Baile de Noche

Notas del capitulo:

Bueno aquí una nueva historia de mis locas ideas de un narusasu bueno espero lo disfruten en realidad tanto como el otro que tengo hecho los dejo con nuevo fic al final les dejara si es posible un adelanto del siguiente capitulo claro si es posible disfrutenlo…

_**Geisha de la Noche **_

_**1._baile de noche…**_

Narrador Pov

Un chico de nombre Sasuke Uchiha; cabello azachabe largo de piel blanca, ojos negros como dos zafiros de noche tenia la edad de menos de 17 años estaba en su mansión pequeña vivia junto con su hermano Itachi Uchiha de edad de 25 años era algo parecido a el aunque tenia el cabello mas oscuro que el aunque ambos tenian algo en común que tenian el cabello largo, Sasuke por las mañana es un chico de animo tan trabajador en el campó, aunque en la noche tenia otra faseta de bailar en eventos de familias grandes se hacia pasar por Geishas, mujeres vestidas de kimono y en ocasiones pintadas en la cara de blanco aunque el no necesitaba la pintura en su cara ya que era tan fina y ese era un motivo del cabello largo que tiene, gracias a su amiga Gaara tenia opcion de trabajar aquí mismo, el le avisaba cuando y que día tenia que ir a tal casa a bailar para los invitados, aunque no era la unica Geisha que estaba con el, también estaba Sakura la mejor aunque hasta el momento Sasuke le ganaba y eso a ella no le agradaba, igual manera Ino que siempre lo ayudaba a peinarse, también Hinata su mejor amiga junto con Ino, TenTen, aunque por eso le dieron el trabajo tanto como mujeres y donceles se les permitian estar como Geishas, algunas personas cuando el trabajaba ellos sabian que el era hombre y doncel desde que su hermano enfermo tenia que conseguir dinero a como de lugar para las medicinas de Itachi, ya que era muy caras, pero el sabia que tenia que hacerlo por su hermano ya que eran huérfanos desde que su padre fallecieron ellos solos se quedaron Itachi era el que trabajaba y les alcanzaba el dinero para lo que necesiten, pero luego de aquello el callo enfermo, paso 2 meses y busco trabajo con el dinero que gana es suficiente para conseguir las medicinas de Itachi mientras Iruka y Kakashi los apoyan en la casa, cuando Sasuke va a trabajar ellos cuidan de Itachi, ya era hora de que valla a trabajar tenia que ir a una casa de la familia Nara...

Sasuke Pov

Me terminaba de alistar al igual que mis cosas, tenia mucha experiencia en esto llevaba 2 meses trabajando en esto, ya era experto, aunque tenia que tener cuidado con cualquier persona que me quiera comprar solamente a mi ya que no quera que baile si no otra cosa, salí de mi cuarto me dirigi al cuarto de mi niisama a despedirme…

- Itachi-niisama, me voy come bien, toma tu medicina-dije poniendome de rodillas ante el

- cuídate Sasuke…cof…estare bien-

- Iruka-san, Kakashi-san cuiden de Itachi mientras que no estoy prometo regresar pronto-

-ve con cuidado Sasuke- dijo Iruka parecia como mi padre

- no te preocupes cuidaremos de Itachi…-dijo Kakashi-san, salí de la casa y me dirigi a aquella mansión donde estaban, auque ya la conocia ya que había ido a bailar antes ahí, llegue a la mansión todas me estaban esperando en la puerta de la casa…

- buenas noches a todas gracias por esperarme-

-no te preocupes todo esta bien vamos debemos alistarnos-dijo Ino

Nos dirigimos adentro de la casa un chico de mas o menos de mi edad nos recibio ya que es el unico hijo del señor Nara el se llama, Shikamaru Nara…

- bienvenidas gracias por venir-

-gracias por recibirnos-dijo Sakura

- vengan les dire en el cuarto donde se cambiaran y se alistaran-dijo guiandonos al cuarto, entramos, nos dijo que una de las sirvientas nos diran a que hora bajaremos a la sala principal, cada una comenzó a reglarse, aunque aun yo no, ya que sere el ultimo en presentación, ya que are el baile que siempre hago para cerrar el espectaculo de Geishas…

-Sasuke no quieres que te peine de una vez para que después nada más te pongas tu kimono-

-gracias Ino, Hinata-

-deberian alistarse primero ustedes luego el-

- mejor termina tu Sakura, luego terminaremos nosotras-dijo Ino, me senté de rodillas y ella se coloco detrás de mi, desato mi cabello que lo tenia largo hasta mi hermano me decia que me parecia a oka-sama, me recogieron el cabello hasta hacerme el peinado el Taka Shimada(conocido como moño ya que solo las Geishas experimentadas las utilizan pero que son solteras), al terminar me colocaron una peineta con pequeñas flores de color azul, y horquillas, ella también terminaron de alistarse, llego la sirvienta y aviso a las demas que se prepararan para salir, salieron todas mientras me quede solo un ratito, pasaron como 20 minutos y llegaron por mi, salí del cuarto ya vestido con un kimono de color azul pavo con algunas flores al alrededor de color plata como la luna, tenia una cinta llamada Obi(es como una faja), como estabamos en una casa no era necesario utilizar Zori(sandalias bajas de madera y laca) lo que si llevaba eran Tabi (calcetines divididos en los dedos) llegamos a la sala principal tenia en mis manos dos abanicos un de color blanco y otro de color plata…

-bueno amigos llego el ultimo acto de la noche de parte de una de las Geishas mas hermosas aunque es un hombre un doncel, espero disfruten el baile que les ofrecera-dijo como ultimo dándome la señal de que iba a salir respire hondo y me senti aliviado salia a la sala mis amigas estaban a un lado tocando dos intrumesto de iguales de nombre Shamisen(instrumento musical de cuerda) me coloque en el centro de la pista y comencé mi baile al ritmo en que tocaban, amedida que pasaba el los abanicos el blanco lo pasaba por debajo y el plateado por mi cara cubriendola, aunque entre el publico me llamo un chico de ojos color azul que no me quitaba la mirada, y tenia cabello amarillo parecia alborotado, me concentre en mi baile seguia me movia por todos los lado del cuarto bailaba al ritmo de la musica cuando termino termine en pose de un abanico adelante con mi mano, y el otro cubriendo mi boca dejando a mi vista mis ojos que solo vieron aquel chico de ojos azul cielo…

Naruto Pov

Mi nombre Naruto Namikaze tengo 19 años, vivo en mi mansión junto con mi madre, Tsunade y mi padre Jiraya al igual junto con mi hermano mayor Minato Namikaze de edad de 27 años…

Nunca pense al fin poder asistir a una fiesta de estas ya que casi no había podido por mis deberes de cómo una familia noble, cuando al fin podía terminar mis deberes yo y mi hermano mayor nos encaminamos a la mansión en donde se celebraria la fiesta de mi mejor amigo Shikamaru, llegamos fuimos resividos por sus sirvientes, al entrar, estaba dirigiendose a la sala con los demás invitados…

-Shikamaru…me alegra tanto verte-dije acercandome a el para darle un fuerte abrazo ya que desde que debo asumir mas asuntos de la familia por un tiempo había dejado de ver a mis amigos

-Naruto amigo mio, me alegra que hallas podido venir al igual que tu Minato-dijo separandonos y acercarse a mi hermano a darle un abrazo de igual manera, al separarse nos mostro el camino para la sala en donde se celebraria la fiesta, nos sentamos en los cojines que estaban en el suelo, al igual que tenian en frente una pequeña mesa en la cual se sirven los alimentos al igual que el sake…

-dime Shikamaru que tipo de entretenimiento contrataron esta vez-dijo Minato

- veráz el mismo que contrato mi padre cuando fue su fiesta de cumpleaños…son una Geishas aunque de igual manera entre ellas hay uno en especial, un hombre es un doncel-dijo finalizando

-en serio se pondra interesante saber quien es ese doncel que dices-

-que problemático…ya regreso necesito saber si ya están listas las demás…con su permiso-dijo levantandose del lugar e irse, trascurrieron como 1 hora, hasta que comenzó el espectáculo de baile de ellas comenzaron las que son mujeres lógicamente, entre ellas habían algunas las cuales ya conocia, como Sakura la cual en si es hermosa, al igual que hinata, aunque es timida pero buena bailarina, aunque me estaba impacientando por saber quien es ese famoso doncel que saldra a bailar para cerrar la noche de la fiesta…

-oye Shikamaru hasta que horas saldrá ese doncel que dices-

-despues de que termine ellas de bailar lo anunciare-dijo cuando terminaron de bailar anuncion…

-bueno amigos llego el ultimo acto de la noche de parte de una de las Geishas mas hermosas aunque es un hombre un doncel, espero disfruten el baile que les ofrecera-dijo cuando fije mi vista en la pista pude ver a un chico de cabello azachabe, piel blanca, tan delicado, aquellos ojos negros como dos zafiros en la noche lo cual me cautivo, el comenzó su baile con abanicos en ambas manos, vi como dos de sus compañeras tocaban el Shamisen mientras el comenzaba a bailar, en aquel baile era tan hermoso como lo vei, pero a la vez tenia una mirada llena de tristeza la cual nunca me imagine que la sacaria en el baile, yo con tanta experiencia con Geishas podía notar las caras en el baile de ellas, al igual que con este chico el cual a mi también me llenaba de tristeza verlo así, termino el baile el en una posición la cual llamo mucho mi atención, la cual fue una abanico por delante y el otro cubriendo casi toda su cara ecepto sus ojos los cuales se cruzaron al momento con los mios, terminaron se retiraron, las Geishas iba ir tras aquel chico pero tenia encuenta de que mi hermano estaba conmigo, así que no pude hacer nada mas que esperar hasta que termine la fiesta la cual no tardo mucho…

-se ve que te intereso mucho aquel chico doncel-dijo mi hermano

- ¿Por qué lo dices?-

- porque no dejabas de seguirle con la vista en todos sus pasos, al igual no quitabas tus ojos de los de el-

-que bien te fijas pero te equivocas, no me puedo fijar en el-

-a no…eso ya lo veremos…vamos ya tenemos que irnos-dijo mi hermano levantandose y encaminarnos a la salido junto con Shikamaru

-gracias por haber venido chicos-

-de nada para eso son los amigos…-dijo mi hermano yo aun callado estaba viendo por todos lados, a ver si veia aquel chico hasta que vi que salio por la puerta de atrás, me estaba separando de mi hermano y Shikamaru aunque se dieron cuenta…

-¿Dónde vas Naruto?-pregunto mi hermano

- a…yo…bueno…etto…ya vuelvo-dije rapidamente y me subi a mi caballo personal, lo segui con cautela para no poder asustarlo, aunque cuando llegamos a un lugar el cual llamo mi atención, era un pequeño lago y mejor dicho arichuelo, yo solamente lo conocia hasta cuando venia con mi madre, y amigos de ella al igual que con un pequeño niño el cual no recuerdo ya que la edad que tenia era de unos 4 o 5 años de edad, el se detuvo en aquel lugar, parado enfrente se quito sus sandalias agarro ambos abanicos que fueron los mismo que utilizo para bailar aquella noche, sin musica sin nada comenzó a bailar, se dejaba llevar era hermoso ya que en el pude notar una sonrisa la cual me cautivo, me baje de mi caballo y lo deje amarrado ahí mismo en un tronco y me acerque a verlo mejor, aunque corria el peligro de que me viera, me escondi detrás de los arbustos, estaba tan metido en su baile que ni me di cuenta que avanze y rompi un palo de madera tirado lo cual alerto a el…

-¡¿Quién anda ahí?-pregunto

-… "_que hermosa voz tiene"…_-que estaba pensando pero aun así es una hermosa voz…yo no conteste esperando para que pensara que fuera producto de su imaginación

-¡responda!-dijo agarrando una roca, y la tiro a dirección a donde estaba me aguante el dolor para no gritar, el se dio cuenta de que era producto de su imaginación y se retiro del lugar, dejandome a mi con un dolor en la cabeza, espere a que tomara su distancia, y me acerque al lago para poder mojar mi herida de la cabeza, aunque no sangraba pero era para que bajara la hinchazón, cuando termine me acerque a mi caballo para salir de aquel lugar, al llegar a la mansión, mi hermano me estaba esperando, lo cual me llamo mi atención…

-Namikaze Naruto… ¿Dónde andabas?-

-solo fui a pasear cerca nada más-

-fuiste a buscar aquel chico doncel que bailo como Geisha-

-a yo…bueno…etto…-

-Naruto-

-a esta bien si fui a buscarlo pero acambio recibi un golpe de parte de el-se quedo callo hasta que se comenzó a reir se mi

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA…un doncel que golpea a mi hermanito, JAJAJAJAJA!-

-no te burles…el no sabia que estaba ahí parado-dije haciendo puchero, dejo reir

-a ok ya entiendo, Naruto olvidate de el, no lo volverás a ver por ahora…-

-no hasta que no sepa donde vive o su nombre no estare conforme, por ahora lo llama mi Geisha de la Noche, mejor me voy a dormir, nos vemos mañana…-dije como ultimo, me fui a mi cuartota que no queria escuchar a mi hermano nuevamente, aunque tenia razón debi esquivar la piedra con tal de que no me golpeara, ahora con eso me gane la burla de mi hermano, me cambie de ropa, me recosté en mi cama que esta en el suelo(chicas aclaro una cosa no se como se llama ese tipo de camas que se colocan en el suelo, si alguien sabe digame plis), así me recosté tarde en tener sueño, hasta que me deje llevar por los brazos de Morfeo, sin antes dejar de pensar en mi Geisha de la Noche…

Notas finales:

Aquí les traico otra de mis locas historia no como la que hago si no otro, bueno espero que lo difruten la verdad dejen comentarios aquí les dejo un adelanto por mientras, aunque no se si sera bien para ustedes bueno aquie se los dejo dejen comentarios…

Adelanto:

-dime Shikamaru…necesito saberlo-necesitaba saber el nombre de aquel chico

-Naruto amigo para que quieres saberlo-

-tan solo dimelo, ese chico me ha llamado la atención, demasiado-

-el se llama Uchiha Sasuke, el vive solo con su hermano mayor Uchiha Itachi, el solo trabaja para Geisha ya que necesita el dinero para medicinas para su hermano ya que un día recallo en medio del trabaja y ahora Sasuke trabaja con tan solo 17 años-al escuchar aquello me lleno de tristeza ya que tenia que trabajar para aquello…

Fin del adelanto

2._ Buscándote


	2. Buscándote

Notas del capitulo:

Agradezco a los que me hallan dejado comentarios, espero que puedan seguir leyendo mi loca historia, a y gracias a las personas que me dijeron como se llama la cama que utilizan ellos en ese tiempo, bueno acepto de igual manera sugerencias bueno no los demoro más aquí se los dejo la continuación…

_**Geisha de la Noche **_

_**2._Buscándote…**_

Sasuke Pov

Estaba llegando a mi casa no se si era producto de mi imaginación o no, pero mientras estaba en aquel riachuelo bailando como mi madre y su amiga lo hacian antes de qu fallecieran, y nos quedaramos solos nosotros dos, estaba llegando a mi Iruka ya estaba ahí esperandome en la puerta con Kakashi, camine más rapido, al llegar me resivio como una madre a un hijo…

-bienvenido a casa Sasuke-

-gracias, ¿Cómo esta Itachi?-

-esta descansando-contesto Kakashi

- ya veo, ya debe de estar durmiendo-

-si se canso de esperar además de que se quedo leyendo un libro que le trajo Kakashi, no te preocupes no es de los que lee-

-¿estas seguro?-dije viendo a Kakashi

-no claro que no….*jejeje*… esta bien vamos a dentro debes de estar cansado-dijo

-vamos, de verdad necesito descansar creo que mi imaginación me juega cosas hasta cuando estoy cansado-

Estaban ingresando a la casa…

-¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunto Kakashi esta vez

-fui como todas la noches aquel riachuelo a bailar, pero cuando ya estaba apunto de terminar, algo o alguien me estaba espiando, pero lance una piedra para ver si estaba alguien ahí pero nada, así que decidi irme mejor…no se si fue producto de mi imaginación-dije algo dudoso

-ya veo…pero deberias tener cuidado en la noches cada vez que vas alla Sasuke, puede que alguien intente hacerte mal-dijo iruka preocupado

-no te preocupes se defenderme claro-

-dinos… ¿Cómo te fue en el baile que realizaron en la mansión Nara?-

-genial como siempre fui yo quien cerro el baile, eso si había alguien que no me quitaba la mirada, le cual era un chico rubio con marquitas en ambas mejillas al igual que unos ojos azules como cielo…-describí

-mmm…interesante…creo que se quien es ese chico-dijo Kakashi

-dime Kakashi-dije algo emocionado

-no ahora mañana te lo dire necesitas descansar-

-hmp…-dije como ultimo llendome a mi cuarto, al entrar cerre la puerta corrediza, ma cambie de ropa, deje suelto mi cabello, me lo amarre con una cola de lado que caia por un lado, me recostes en mi Futon, me tape con la sabana, hasta que me deje llevar por los brazos de Morfeo, pero una imagen no se me quitaba de mi cabeza, aquel chico rubio, bueno hasta mañana lo podré saber…

Naruto Pov

Ya había amanecido, estaba arreglandome con una ropa casual que uso en mi mansión, un pantalón de color negro y una camisa de manga larga, que dejaba a la vista mi collar que mi madre me había regalado a la edad de15 años, estaba llegando al cuarto de mi hermano, toque lo que es la madera, para poder pasar, solo escuche desde adentro un "adelante", entre al cuarto, ahí estaba mi hermano viendo el paisaje que se veia desde su ventana estaba sentado en la orilla de la ventana…

-buenos días Naruto-dijo mi hermano

-buenos días Minato, vamos a desayunar oto-sama y oka-sama nos están esperando-

-si voy en seguido-

-Minato, aun sigues pensando en ella desde que fallecio-

-Naruto tu sabes o difícil que fue para mi esto…-dijo con cavizbajo

-si lo se, será posible que pueda ir contigo a ver su tumba hoy ya que es su aniversario de muerto no es asi-

-te acordaste Naruto…pense que lo olvidaste-

-no claro que no lo olvide-dije sonriendo-entonces puedo ir-

-si vamos terminemos de desayunar y pedimos permiso o nos escapamos esta bien Naruto-

-HAI…-bajamos al comedor donde estaban mis padres esperándonos a comer, así que nos sentamos en nuestros lugares en la almueadas, comenzamos a comer y a platicar con ellos…

-Naruto…ya has encontrado a una Geisha o un doncel que te agrade de los tantos que he conseguido-

-Jiraya…deja que Naru-Chan escoga a la persona que será esposo(a)-

-ero-senin, ya te dije de igual manera que mi madre te lo ha dicho escogere a la persona que sea indicada-conteste un poco molesto

-que malo Naru-Chan… bueno cambiando de tema que aran el resto del día, ya que algunos de sus deberes ya están conclusos…-

-pues queriamos ir al pueblo a ver que nuevas cosas, además de que queria ir a visitar su tumba-dijo bajando la cabeza

-esta bien Minato vallan pero no regresen tarde, además de que Naru-Chan tiene practica de espadas con Kakashi y lo sabes Naru-Chan-

-si lo se oka-sama, arigato kodaimasta….vamos Minato-me levante de donde estaba y Minato igual ya que había terminado de desayunar, nos preparamos, le pedimos a ibikki que preparara los caballos para nosotros, salimos en marcha al pueblo, antes de que llegaramos mi hermano se detuvo, al igual que me detuve…

-¿Por qué te detienes?-

-toma-me tiro una capa, la cual me coloque

-es para que nadie nos reconosca sabes como es oka-sama, asi que pontelo Naruto…-

-esta bien…-dije colocandome la capa, seguimos con nuestro camino, al llegar al pueblo dejamos los caballos con el señor Tazuna y su nieto Inari cerca del pueblo, desde que tenemos memoria aquel señor nos ayuda con todo tanto en cosas de construccion de la mansión, al igual cuando yo y Minato nos escapamos de la mansión para venir al pueblo…

-Naruto-san… ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?-

-hola Inari, Tazuna-chissa…-

-van al pueblo nuevamente-

-si vamos a visitar la tumba de Kushina-san-dije viendo a mi hermano asentir con la cabeza

-ya veo…cuidaremos de los caballos hasta que regresen-dijo Inari entrando a la casa un momento

-gracias señor Tazuna-diji Minato

-no es nada muchacho…tan solo tengan cuidado-dijo e Inari volvio a salir con un pequeño ramo de flores

-toma Minato-san, para que se las deje a ella en su tumba, una corazonada me dijo que irían al lugar donde la enterraron, así que decidi comprar estas flores, darselas a ustedes cuando vinieran que nunca pense que sería hoy-dijo dandole las flores a mi hermano que ya había bajado del caballo, y entregarselo a Tazuna de igual manera que yo igual lo hice, nos despedimos y nos fuimos al pueblo, nos colocamos las capuchas para que no nos viera nadie, hasta que fuimos primero al lugar donde fue enterrara kushina, dejamos las flores, luego nos dirigimos a pasear al pueblo, un rato aunque me separe de mi hermano un momento ya que queria ir a ver a mi amigo Shikamaru para hablar con el, llegue a su mansión aunque me quite la capa para que me reconocieran primero…

-Naruto a que se debe tu visita hoy-dijo asomandose a la puerta

-veráz queria hablar contigo anoche pero ya no pude y vine a verte-

-¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?-

-veráz me creerás un loco pero dime ¿Cómo se llama ese chico doncel que vino a bailar ayer en la fiesta?-pregunto

-…-el se quedo callado no me iba a contestar seguramente

-contestame Shikamaru-

-Naruto…-

-dime Shikamaru…necesito saberlo-necesitaba saber el nombre de aquel chico

-Naruto amigo para que quieres saberlo-entre cerro los ojos un poco

-tan solo dimelo, ese chico me ha llamado la atención, demasiado- era verdad de tantas Geishas y donceles que mi padre ha llevado a llevado a la mansión es el primer que me interesa

-solo te digo que no es nada facil-

-solo dime quien es y te dejo en paz-

-el se llama Uchiha Sasuke, el vive solo con su hermano mayor Uchiha Itachi, el solo trabaja para Geisha ya que necesita el dinero para medicinas para su hermano ya que un día recayó enfermo en medio del trabaja y ahora Sasuke trabaja con tan solo 17 años-al escuchar aquello me lleno de tristeza ya que tenia que trabajar para aquello…

-ya veo, gracias por esto…nos vemos-

-te deseo suerte amigo-dijo dandome un leve golpe en el hombro

-gracias…-dije como ultimo y regrese al pueblo, aunque sea posible aquel chico podía ir al pueblo en cualquier momento…

Sasuke Pov

Ya me había leventado y doblado mi Futon cuando alguien estaba tocando la madera de la puerta…

-adelante-dije y abrieron era Iruka

-Sasuke nada mas queria decirte que si querias venir conmigo al pueblo-

-pero no podemos dejar solo a Itachi-

-pues…que dirias que viniera con nosotros al pueblo-

-diria que no por su condicion-

-demasiado tarde ototo…ya me levante-

-¡Itachi debes quedarte en cama!-dije casi gritandole

-no me quedare siempre acostado sin hacer nada además quiero ir al pueblo, quiero tomar aire fresco-dijo mostrando una sonrisa, ya que desde que callo enfermo no ha salido para nada

-esta bien pero trata de no esforzarte-

-entendido-dijo

-si ya se van entonces los acompaños, ya de ahí me voy al mansión-

-entonces vamos-dije cerramos todo antes de irnos, nos encaminamos iruka iba adelante con Itachi platicando calmadamente, mientras yo me quede atrás con Kakashi, ambos ibamos en silencio hasta que rompio el silencio el…

-¿quieres saber de aquel chico que me describiste anoche?-me pregunto

-me diras quien es-dije viendolo a los ojos

-si veráz aquel chico que me describiste se llama Naruto Namikaze tiene edad de 19, es hijo de Lady Tsunada y Jiraya-sama, al igual tiene un hermano mayor de nombre Minato Namilkaze de edad de 27…-

-ya veo asi que Naruto hijo de unos nobles, que diferencia tenemos-dije casi me sonroje al recordarlo

-pues es verdad aunque el no es de tipo de muchachos que son mujeriegos o algo por el estilo, es defiende mucho a sus amigos y pueblo como su padre al igual que su hermano…el tiene un carácter muy hiperactivo, alegre, el con solo conocer a las personas las cambia, su padre Jiraya-sama le esta buscanso una esposa o esposo, y si hablamos del hijo mayor Minato el no piensa enamorarse nuevamente-

-ya veo pero ¿Por qué Minato-sama no quiere enamorarse?-

-el sufrio bastantes hace 8 años Naruto apenas tenia 11 años, ambos se escapaban de la mansión, cuando Lady Tsunada y Jiraya-sama no estaban, yo entre otras personas cuidabamos de ambos, pero yo era el encargado de cuidar de Naruto desde esa edad-

-me podrias decir un poco más de eso para que sepa como estuvo las cosas-

-claro…veras Minato es lo contrario a Naruto el tiene carácter mas calmado, y alegre, le encanta cuidar de todos al igual que Naruto, todo iba bien, en una tarde que descuidamos a ambos se escaparon, fui con otro escuadron a buscarlos al pueblo, sin levantar sosprechas claro esta, fui pasando por todos los lugares hasta topar con una pequeña casa que podía escuchar voces de tres personas riendo entre ellos el de una chica, recuerdo bien ese día-

Flash Black

*8 años atrás*

Me estaba acercando a la casa, me asome por la ventana pude disipar a Naruto, Minato y a otro chica de cabellos rojisos, podía escuchar todo…

-chicos gracias por venir a verme pero debieron pedir permiso para venir a buscarme-

-lo sabemos kushina pero, no nos dejarian-

-además es facil escabullirse de Kakashi-

-eso crees Naruto Namikaze-dije entrando a la pequeña casa

-¡AHHHHHHHHH…KAKASHI!-

-pensaste que escaparias de mi pequeño mocoso-

-lo lamento por mi culpa ellos han venido a verme-

-a no se preocupe señorita…me llamo Kakashi Hatake, un gusto-

-el gusto es mi me llamo Kushina Uzumaki-

-chicos debemos regresar todos los del palacio los están buscando-

-hai-dijieron ambos

-vuelvan pronto chicos los esperare-

-vendre a verte mañana…kushina-dijo Minato-sama, dandole un casto beso en los labios

-eso no creo que pueda ser Minato-sama, debe seguir entrenando-

-por eso no me gusta pedir permiso ya que casi no me dejan salir de la mansión-dijo molesto

-Minato, no importa ven los dias que puedas a verme no importa, además siempre estare esperando-dijo abrazandolo-igual a ti Naru-Chan-dijo dandole un beso en la frente

-entonces te prometo lo mas pronto que pueda vendre a verte-dijo y salimos de la casa dejandola atrás…

Fin flash Black

-ya entiendo, se ve que la amaba bastante-

-si, cuando podía le daba chance de que se escapara y fuera a verla, pasaron 2 años Naruto seguia de igual manera escapandose junto con Minato, en una noche la cual decidi ir acompañarlo los tres nos fuimos, al llegar vimos la casa completamente apagada-

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-

-esa misma noche falleció ella-dijo-ella tenia una enfermedad que apenas 3 semanas tenia y no nos habíamos dado cuenta, la revise como pude hasta fui a buscar al medico del pueblo, pero no resulto nada solo dijo que nos despidamos de ella, a media noche ella fallecio, pero con una sonrisa su ultima sonrisa que le dio a Minato-sama-dijo con tristeza

-entonces el dijo que no se volveria a enamorar de nadie en su vida-

-si así es-dijo-mira ya llegamos al pueblo-puse mi mirada adelante y vi como es que ya habíamos llegado al pueblo, de sorpresa ya llegamos, estuvimos caminando por un buen rato por todo el pueblo hasta que en una ocasión note a Kakashi algo distraído en todo el camino…

-¿pasa algo malo Kakashi?-pregunte

-en realidad tengo que estar pendiente, ciento que podré ver a Naruto-san aquí en la aldea a lo mejor pidió permiso o se escapo como de costumbre-

-es un dobe creo yo, ni se porque lo digo ni siquiera lo conozco-dije un poco apenado ya que ni lo e visto y ya lo juzgo

-bueno no lo se a lo mejor cuando estemos paseando por aquí lo conozcas y lo veas-

-no creo que no…además tengo mas cosas pendientes en que pensar-dije viendo a mi hermano pero mi mirada cambio al momento en que el callo de rodillas e Iruka lo sostenía, corrí a si ello ya que me preocupaba, me arrodille a la altura de ambos…

-¿Qué te pasa Itachi?-

-perdón Sasuke, cof...cof,-dijo con dificultad

-tenemos que regresar a casa, necesitas descansar por eso te dije que no vinieras-dijo

-perdón Sasuke, yo…-

-Sasuke no es momento de regañarlo debemos ver la manera de regresar a la casa-

-vamos a la mansión hablamos con Lady Tsunade para que revise a Itachi-

-no creo que gente como ella quiera revisar a mi hermano ya que ellos son de clase alta y nosotros somos de la baja además con nosotros que somos los últimos Uchihas no creo que nos quieran-

-¿Por qué dices eso de mi familia-escuche como hablaba un chico de cabello rubio ojos azules, aunque había una gran diferencia el no tenia las marquitas que tenia aquel chico que me dijo Kakashi que es Naruto entonces el es…

-Minato-sama…-dijo e hizo un reverencia hacia el

-el es Minato Namikaze-

-el mismo, ¿Qué le pasa a tu hermano?-pregunto observando a Itachi

-no me pasa nada estoy bien…cof…cof-dijo un poco inrritado

-¡Itachi!-ya me comenzaba a preocupar por el

-vamos, los llevare a mi mansión, mi madre lo revisara, no los rechazara-

-no podemos, además como llegaremos-dije un poco aungustiado y temeroso

-vamos mi caballo esta camino a la mansión-dijo acercandose a nosotros

-bueno…yo-

-confia en mi no le are nada a tu hermano-me separe un momento y el lo cargo estilo princesa ya que estaba débil Itachi, pude notar algo raro en mi hermano lo cual luego lo hablare con el…

-bajame-dijo en susurro aunque lo escuche

-lo lamento pero no, además estas muy débil…-dijo

-Minato-sama ha venido Naruto-san-

-si nos separamos por error y no se donde acaba, buscalo apenas lo encuentres lo traes a la mansión, no le explique nada del motivo de que me fui solo dile que cuando llegue le explicare todo-

-hai, Iruka me acompañas-

-hai vamos, pero Sasuke tu iras con Itachi y Minato-sama-

-si, nos vemos luego-nos separamos en ese momento hasta que, llegamos al camino que llega a la mansión, nos encaminamos hasta llegar...

Naruto Pov

Estaba sentado en mi restaurante favorito de ramen, estaba con el anciano que me atiende casa vez que voy a comprar

-Naruto te volviste a escapar de la mansión-

-no, pedimos permiso pero para no llamar la atención de los aldeanos decidimos ponernos estas capas-

-a que se debe que hallan venido al pueblo-

-venimos a visitar una tumba de una amiga de mi hermano ya que hoy es su aniversario-

-bueno toma tu palto de ramen disfrutalo antes de que te vallas-

-arigato anciano…a comer-dije antes de darle un comenzar a comer, escuche una voz que me llamaba por detrás…

-Naruto-san, aquí estas-cuando voltee a ver era kakashi que me estaba esperando nunca lo imagine que me encontrara

-kakashi-san….-comencé a sudar frio al momento, ya que no sabia que debia hacer ya que abandonar mi plato de ramen, o quedarme a comerlo y pedirle de favor que me espere o mejor dicho suplicarle para que me deje comerlo con calma…

Notas finales:

Lamento el retraso esque con esto de los examenes y la escuela ando muy atareada por lo cual no he actualizado bueno tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto posible clarp bueno que les parecio, me despido besos y abrazos, dejen comentarios plis al igual algunas sugerencia a y agracias a los que me dejaron comentarios en el anterior capitulo…

Bye, bye sayonara hasta la proxima vez

3._ Te encontré


	3. Te encontré

Notas finales del capitulo:

Lamento no haber actualizado antes ya que es debi a la escuela y a mis otros fic que tengo creado en

Fanfiction:

El collar del destino pareja:SASUKExOCCC, NARUTOxSAKURA

Vampire knight Black Parejas:ZEROxOCCC, KANAMEXYUUKI

Vampire Knight Hunter's Heart Parejas: ZEROxOCCC, KANAMExOCCC

Geisha de la Noche Parejas:NARUTOXSASUKE, MINATOXITACHI, etc…

Juntos para siempre narusasu Parejas: NARUTOXSASUKE, DEIDARAxITACHI, etc…

Bueno que les parecio el anterio gracias a los que me han dejado comentarios…

3._ Te encontré

Naruto Pov

Estaba sentado comiendo mi Ramen que por suerte pude comer aunque me tarde como 30 minutos en pedir de favor a kakashi que me dejara comerlo…

Flash Black

*30 minutos antes*

-onegai Kakashi dejame comer mi Ramen-dije

-no tenemos que irnos ya de una vez-

-noooooooo dejame comer onegai-dije aun suplicante-

-esta bien pero no demores ya que tenemos que irnos a la mansión-

-haiiiiiii-dije teniendo la victoria…

Fin del flash Black

Termine de comer me despedi del anciano, estuvimos caminando por el pueblo, hasta regresar con el señor Tazuna e Inari para recoger a mi caballo…

-ya te regresas a la mansión mocoso-

-si anciano gracias por cuidar de mi caballo y el de mi hermano, tenga unas cuantas monedas, como agradecimiento-

-gracias Naruto-

-toma tu caballo Naruto-onicha-

-gracias inari, nos vamos Kakashi-

-si-solo conetesto cortamente,, me subi en mi caballo, comenzamos un camino a la mansión, aunque tenia la curiosidad de saber el porque mi hermano se había regresado antes de lo pensado, seguimos con el camino para llegar a la mansión…

Minato Pov

Estabamos llegando a la mansión, baje del caballo y tome embrazos a ese chico creo que se llama Itachi, caminanos al interior yo cargandolo, y el otro chico entrando detrás de mi, mi madre estaba entrando del jardín, ella me vio se acerco a mi para ver que ocurria…

-¿Qué pasa Itachi?-

-madre será posible que revises a este chico creo que esta muy mal-

-llevalo a tu cuarto iré enseguida…-

-por favor se lo suplico reviselo el lleva enfermo de casi dos meses, es una enfermedad muy grave aunque se controla, pero a el le incomoda-dijo aquel chico que si no recuerdo bien su nombre es Sasuke

-no te preocupes lo revisare confia en mi-dijo mi madre para seguirnor al llegar a mi cuarto, lo recosté en la cama, salimos del cuarto dejando a mi madre hacer su trabajo pero al ver aquel chico algo como preocupado me acerque a el hablarle…

-no te preocupes confia en mi madre es buena en este tipo de cosas-

-en serio-

-si es muy buena curo a mi padre de una enfermedad la cual le costo mucho tiempo quitarse, pero pudo-dije con una sonrisa la cual el tomo bien y se tranquilizo, se abrio la puerta de mi cuarto dejando ver a mi madre que salia del cuarto

-ya no te preocupes ya esta mejor, solo necesita descanso aunque no podemos moverlo por ahora hasta que se mejore, así que tendra que pasar algunas dias, semanas o meses apara que se quede aquí-

-pero no podemos, además seremos una carga para ustedes-dijo algo apenado ¬/¬

-no es ninguna molestia sabes además he pensado que lo mejor es que cuide de tu hermano yo le pudo ayudar en su enfermedad, con otros pacientes he teniado experiencia-

-entonces chico que dices-dije poniendole una mano en su hombro

-esta bien si ustedes me lo piden-dijo aun apenado y sonrojado…o/o

-bueno me iré a descansar llamame cualquier cosa Minato, estare en mi cuarto, nos vemos-dijo mi madre llendose a su cuarto con mi padre, entramos al cuarto para ver que pasaba, vimos a Itachi que aun seguia durmiendo, el se sentó junto a el pero al verlo tan inofensivo, durmiendo tan calmado, me envalezaba aunque jure no enamorarme nuevamente, ahora mas que nunca senti mariposas en mi estomago, por el algo lo cual me dejo sin palabras, ya que se ve tan hermoso y bello durmiendo, algo me decia que lo que estaba sientiendo era algo que deje de sentir hace mucho tiempo…AMOR…

-gracias por ayudar a mi hermano…Minato-sama-dijo aquel chico

-no tienes nada que agradecer…te llamas Sasuke-

-si mucho gusto me llama Sasuke Uchiha-dijo extendiendome la mano y la recibi con gusto

-tan grave esta tu hermano-

-si…hace como 2 meses o mas se enfermo, en medio del trabajo callo enfermo y mientras yo trabajo-

-no estas muy jovén para trabajar solo tu-

-si es verdad pero lo hago por el bien de mi hermano y de que necesito del dinero para sus medicinas-

-dime ¿Cuál es tu trabajo?-se quedo callado, tenia miedo de decirme seguramente

-etto…yo…-

-entendere si quieres decirlo o no…pero no te juzgare por el trabajo que tengas-

-entonces te lo dire, mi trabajo es de Geisha por las noches…tan solo bailo nada más…como gano bien me sirven para las medicinas de mi hermano Itachi-

-entonces ere Geisha quiere decir que eres doncel-

-si soy un doncel-

-a entonces eres el doncel del que mi hermanito esta buscando desde la fiesta de los nara-

-¿eh?-arqueo una ceja

-desde que bailaste en aquella mansión, el ha quedado enbelazado con tu imagen te quiere conocer-

-pues yo no lo quiero conocer-

-¿Por qué?-

-digamos que a mi no me gusta mucho convivir con personas que solo buscan otras cosas-

-se lo que quieres decir…pero no tengas miedo de Naruto el no es así, el solo quiere conocerte ya que le encanto tu baile-

-pero…no se no eso estoy seguro-

-no te preocupes no te pasara nada-dije dandole un sonrrisa de confianza, mientras el asenti con la cabeza, me levante de donde estaba, me fui a la ventana, a observar el paisaje, cuando escuche pasas, al igual como alguien hablaba solo, ya sabia quien era lógicamente…

_-me las pagara Minato por haberme dejado en el pueblo solo-_

_-Minato-sama, no lo hizo intencionalmente solamente el tenia una urgencia nada más-_dijo una voz que lo acompañaba y era la de Kakashi…

_-¿Dónde esta el?-_pregunto por mi

_-esta en su cuarto-_contesto Kakashi, cuando vi como la puerta corredisa era abierta dejando ver a un Naruto un poco molesto, aunque en verdad no lo aparentaba

-Minato Namikaze…me dejaste abandonado en el pueblo-dijo haciendo pucheros

-Naruto no hablas fuerte…no ves que alguien esta durmiendo-

-¡Me vale…me dejaste abandonado y Kakashi me acompaño!-dijo vire a ver a Kakashi que estaba junto a Sasuke susurrándole algo, por lo cual lo dejo sonrojado, ya sabia que era lógicamente era de mi hermano lógicamente…

-Naruto, tengo que decirte que no estamos solos en el cuarto-

-¿eh?...de que hablas-dijo virando su rostro viendo a Sasuke, Itachi y Kakashi ahí, aunque Itachi estaba durmiendo, me vio nuevamente aunque me sorprendió…

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-pregunto

-veráz Itachi el hermano de ese chico, esta enfermo mientras pasaba por el pueblo, me los encontre y el estaba en las condiciones y lo decidi traer a la mansión para que nuestra madre lo revise-dije sin rodeos

-¿Itachi?...el que esta acostado, ¿Cómo se llama el otro el hermano?-

-el se llama Sasuke Uchiha…-dije vi su rostro, viro a ver a Sasuke, el cual con solo la mirada su tenzo un poco…

-h-hola…-

Sasuke Pov

Me senti un completo estupido ya que el había entrado al cuarto sin percartarse de nosotros, primero gritando como loco, ya luego estaba mas tranquilo cuando nos vio, aunque cuando Minato-sama le dijo mi nombre el se viro lo mas rapido para verme y se sorprendió, con su mirada me tenzo un poco mientras no podía articular alguna palabra, aunque solo salude…

-h-hola-dije todo nervioso

-¡TU!-grito sonriendome

-¿eh?-

-¡te encontre mi Geisha de la Noche!-escuche bien como me llamo Geisha de la Noche a que se refiere ese dobe, y como sabe mi nombre y de que soy Geisha

Naruto Pov

Al entrar al cuarto jamás me espere ver aquel chico, cuando escuche su nombre que salia de la boca de mi hermano y lo vi nunca pense que veria a mi Geisha de la noche ya que asi le habia apodado al verlo aquella noche en el lago y que por parte de el resivio un fuerte golpe el cual se aguanto por un buen rato…

-creo que debes…de estar equivocado…-

-no exactamente…veráz tu eres aquel chico que vi en la mansión Nara y que vi en el lago-

-¡¿Qué?-dijo sorprendido-entonces tu estabas ahí espiandome dobe-

-¡a quien le dices dobe, teme!-dije acercandome poniendome a su altura y viendolo a los ojos pero note como el viro su cara ya que estaba apenado, al igual pude notar un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, de esa forma se veia hermoso que me daba ganas de comermelo a besos ahí mismo…

-¿Qué tanto me miras?-me dijo volviendome a ver a los ojos

-nada…es solo que eres hermoso-dije sin pensarlo y el se sonrojo más, me fui acercando un poco, mas hasta el aunque el estaba un poco sorprendido, pero fui interrumpido por mi hermano que me hablo o mejor dicho tosiendo para impedir lo que iba hacer…

-cof…cof…Naruto porque mejor no vas con Sasuke-san a dar una vuelta por los jardines mientras despierta Itachi-san-dijo señalando a su hermano mayor…

-esta bien pero no se si quiera… ¿quieres venir conmigo a ver el jardin un rato?-pregunte

-mientras despierta Itachi por mi no hay problema…pero e Iruka ¿Dónde esta?-

-si te preguntas del otro que venia con Kakashi…debe estar con el por algun lugar-dijo mi hermano

-y entonces vienes-extendi mi mano, la cual un poco dudoso tomo, pero acepto, salimos en silencio del cuarto para no despertarlo, fuimos caminando hasta llegar al jardín ahí podria conocer un poco más de mi Geisha, su pasado al igual mas cosas de su familia ya que shikamaru solo me dijo unas cuantas cosas no muchas…

Notas finales:

Lamento que el capitulo sea corto es que se me fue en la inspiración ya en el siguiente conoceran un poco del pasado de ambos ya que no es solo concidencia que se hallan conocido asi como así ya que su pasado de ambos esta conectado, y descubriran por que bueno nos vemos en el siguiente…

4._ Pasados conectados


	4. Pasados conectados

Notas del capitulo:

Bueno un capitulo mas al fin pude conseguir mi cable de mi lap agradezco a todos los que me esperaron gracias de todo corazon bueno nos vemos aquí les dejo en capitulo…

Pasados conectados

Naruto Pov

Salimos al jardín estabamos completamente solos mi madre que a veces se encontraba en el jardín no estaba, seguramente estaba en su cuarto mientras mi padre de seguro estaba por ahí tomando una siesta, vi como el se acercaba a la rosas blancas, rojas y azules (se me ocurrió por sasu) el se acacho a la altura de ellas a verlas, especialmente las azules…

-te gustan las rosas-el se giro para verme a los ojos al momento, se sonrojo un poco ya que ambos no estabamos muy lejanos que digamos, estuve apunto de acortar la distancia pero el se paro de golpe respondiendome…

-si están hermosas, me recuerdan a mi madre-

-a mi las blancas que son de mi madre pero de igual manera mi madre le gustan las azules ya que le recuerdan a su amiga de su infancia-dije viendo que se acercaba a un árbol que estaba cerca de ahí y se sentaba, le seguí e hice los mismo…

-cuentame un poco sobre ti, Sasuke-

-no tengo nada interesante que decir además quiero preguntar algo-

-dime estamos en confianza-dije para que me tuviera confianza

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-ya me imaginaba que esa seria una de sus preguntas

-lo averigüe con una de mis tantos amigos-dije

-dejame adivinar Shikamaru Nara-

-¿Cómo lo supiste?-

-es obvio el es el unico que conoce mi nombre aparte de mi amigo Gaara que me ayudo a conseguir este trabaja-

-¿Por qué llegaste a trabajar como Geisha?-pregunte me gustaria saber el motivo por el cual el decidio trabajar asi aparte de lo que Shikamaru me había dicho queria saber a fondo más…

-este bien te diré-dijo viendo a la nada y comenzando su relato

Minato Pov

Observaba a mi hermano menor como estaba hablando con el hermano menor de Itachi-san el cual me di cuenta que se estaba levantando, me acerque a el con cuidado…

-¿Dónde estoy?-pregunto despabilándose

-estas en mi casa, ya me conoces-dije viendolo a los ojos los cuales me llamaron la atención al momento, me cautivaron

-Minato-sama…lamento haber sido una molestia-

-no es ninguna molestia, además es lo mejor que te ubiera traido aquí-dije para ver su reacción

-pero no se ubiera molestado, en este momento me voy-dijo intentando levantarse pero le fue imposible ya que sintió un mareo inofensivo

-no te esfuerzes ni te levantes-dije para ayudarlo a sentarse

-perdón…pero es que me senti algo cansado al momento-

-es común ya que mi madre te dio una medicina para calmar tu enfermedad por unos dias en que ella encuentra una cura-dije sonriendo

-entonces…no podré irme de aquí ya que estoy delicado no es así-

-si…no te preocupes tu hermano se puede quedar también aquí-

-gracias…me podrías explicar mi situación-dijo, le comencé a explicar cada palabra que mi madre me había dicho, para que le explicara a el, termine de explicarle y el entendió todo

-ya veo… ¿Dónde esta mi hermano?-

-esta afuera con mi hermano Naruto platicando, ya que Naruto lo ha estado buscando desde que lo vio actuar su baile en la mansión Nara-

-ya no me tengo que preocupar por que este solo-dijo,

-dime una cosa…eres doncel…-dije serio ya que me di cuenta de que el es uno de ellos

-n-no t-te e-equivocas n-no l-lo s-soy-dijo algo dudoso y nervioso

-entonces explícame el porque de tu cintura sea delgada, y del porque no pesas bastante-dije para ver que explicación me daba

-te lo diré pero no se lo digas a nadie ni a mi hermano-dijo

-te lo prometo…dime estamos en confianza-dije para incitarlo hablar

-cuando nacimos yo y Sasuke, cuando tenia 7 años mis padres me dijeron que era un doncel…no lo creía que lo fuera, me aconsejaron que buscara a un hombre que me amara y respetara, por lo que soy-

-entonces tu hermano estaba casi recién nacido-

-si mis padre de igual manera supusieron que Sasuke era igual que yo…un doncel-dijo suspirando

-ya veo de aquí de mi familia nadie salio con ese don de doncel…pero ¿Por qué lo ocultas?-

-desde que fallecieron mis padre, deje de ser aquel chico tan calmado y dócil como doncel y me dedique a ser un hombre derecho ya que la verdad lo necesitaba para poder proteger a Sasuke como a de lugar…ya que solo me tenía a mí-

-¿Qué edad tenías cuando fallecieron tus padres?-pregunte

-tenía 15 y Sasuke 10 años, en ese momento el ya sabia que era doncel, mis padre le dijeron a la edad de 7 años que era uno, pero no le dijeron que yo era uno-

-entonces Sasuke-san no lo sabe-

-así es, no se lo digas-

-no te preocupes ahora que se de ti me conformo con eso…aunque una cosa más, tu eres hijo de Mikoto Uchiha-

-si ella es mi madre y mi padre Fugaku Uchiha-

-entonces por eso me hacías conocido, aunque no me daba cuenta-

-conociste a mis padres-

-si no en persona pero por medio de mi madre los conocí a ellos, mi madre era muy amiga de la tuya-dije el me sonrío me fui acercando a el lentamente aunque el iba a retroceder, pero lo sujete por la cintura y lo apegue a mi cuerpo, dándole calor el coloco sus manos en mi pecho, alzo su mirada sonrojada, yo lo veía a lo ojos

-ahora que sabes de mi…cuéntame algo de ti-el quería saber de mi en ese momento, pero no estaba seguro de que si era buena idea decírselo pero ahorre de valor, le comencé a contar…

-lo mío no es nada interesante…solo que mi vida a sido algo trágica, e perdido a una persona que quería mucho, hace años-

-¿era tu novia?-pregunto

-no aun no lo era, solo éramos mas que amigos, pero ella falleció una noche ya que callo enferma, y no la pudimos salvar aquella noche-dije-aquella noche jure no volver a enamorarme pero creo que no lo podré cumplir...-

-Minato-sama-

-ya que me eh vuelto a enamorar, de alguien ahora mismo…-dije viendo a los ojos de Itachi, agarrando su mentón con delicadeza y acercándolo

-¿Qué haces?-pregunto, pero acorte la distancia entre nosotros, lo comencé a besar de manera calmada, aunque me rodeo con sus brazos mi cuello y agarrando mis cabellos para poder profundizar el beso a fondo aunque el gimió dentro del beso ya que sintió como mi lengua exploraba cada rincón de su hermosa boca, un juego de lenguas comenzó entre nosotros, pero nos separamos, por falta de aire, el estaba mas sonrojado, me separe de el al momento…

-gomen no debí hacerlo me deje llevar-dijo Itachi pero sujete su rostro con ambas manos

-no te preocupes, me encanto-dije para rozar sus labios

-creo que te estas confundiendo, no puedes enamorarte a la primera que vez a alguien-dijo volteando su rostro

-no crees en el amor a primera vista-le susurre en el oído

-Minato-dijo sorprendido

-será mejor que descanses, no te preocupes le diré a tu hermano que te levantaste-dije para ver como el apoyaba su cabeza en mi pecho

-gracias Minato-sama…pero es posible que confíe en el amor a… primera vista…-

Se dejaba llevar por los brazos de Morfeo nuevamente, al ver su rostro angélica me cautivaba demasiado no se si es amor y algo mas por el que me llama de el…

Sasuke Pov

Sabia que si le contaba a Naruto de cómo comencé con el trabajo de Geisha seria algo que yo he guardado por tiempo ya que nunca se lo contaría a nadie…

-me contaras…Sasuke-dijo

-verás fue hace casi 2 meses atrás mi hermano mayor Itachi callo enfermo, al parecer con solo medicinas y tratamientos se le podía controlar, mi hermano en esa condicion que estaba dejo de trabajar aunque, con ayuda de Kakashi e Iruka me ayudaron en pagar medicinas y de mas cosas, pero me di cuenta de que no podiamos seguir así…-dije volteando a verlo, el me miraba estaba atento a cada palabra que decia

-por eso decidiste trabajar como Geisha, y conseguir dinero a como de lugar-dijo acercandose a mi

-si pero hace 1 mese atrás antes de que entrara a trabajar como Geisha tiene un motivo, el cual a mi hermano le desagrado, no solo a el si no a Kakashi e Iruka que estuvieron para apoyarme-dije cerrando mis ojos

_**Flash Black…**_

_***3 meses atrás***_

_**Era una tarde como cualquiera, regresaba a mi casa e Iruka estaba con un señor mayor que yo, era un guerrero de esas familias altas pero del pais vecino, se decia que los de ese país eran enemigos, cuando llegue a la puerta via aquel hombre de tez blanca, ojos amarillos como los de una serpiente, cabello largo negro, iba vestido con una armadura no tan llamativa, junto a el iba un hombre de igual manera vestido como el, aunque tenia lentes era casi de piel morena, su cabello era de color gris amarrado, Iruka me vio y corrio hacia mi…**_

_**-¿Qué pasa Iruka?-**_

_**-estos hombre quiere hablar contigo, les dije que no estabas pero ellos insitieron en esperar a que regresaras, llevan como 1 hora esperandote-dijo agarrando mi hombro**_

_**-digan ¿Qué se les ofrece?-pregunte viendo como aquel hombre de cabello negro se acercaba a mi, agarro mi mano para besarla me dio asco al momento**_

_**-mi nombre es orochimaru un gusto, me gustaria hablar contigo-**_

_**-mejor sea breve ya que tengo algo de prisa-dije para que aquel tipo se valla**_

_**-se en las condiciones que esta claramente, en esta economico usted necesita dinero para conseguir las medicinas de su hermano y pagar sus tratamientos con el medico de este pueblo-dijo-para ser rapido le propongo un trato si usted acepta casarse conmigo y darme un heredero, le dare le dinero suficiente para pagar las cosas de su hermano, al igual ayudarlo en el esta economico, de su familia-dijo **_

_**¿Qué le pasa?**_

_**Yo no me vendo a nadie…**_

_**-lo lamento señor pero no acepto su oferta, yo no me vende a cualquiera, además yo y mi familia saldremos adelante, si es todo lo que tenia que decirme le pido que se retire-dije como ultimo viendo como aquel hombre molesto se iba con su ayudante**_

_**-solo dejame decirte una cosa, pequeño doncel, me volverás a ver y si para ese entonces tu ya tienes familia me las pagaras caro por haberme rechazado-dijo como ultimo**_

_**Fin del flash Black**_

-ese maldito de Orochimaru te propuso matrimonio-dijo molesto Naruto

-lo conoces… ¿Cómo?-pregunte

-si el es que una vez intento matar a mi padre, en batalla, lo traiciono y se fue a la aldea vecina, para buscar venganza-

-ya veo-

-entonces te propuso matrimonio lo cual no aceptaste-

-si, pero…-

-¿pero?-pregunto al dudoso

-me puse a pensar en que si conseguia un trabajo asi como Geisha, nunca voy a poner tener familia-dije como ultimo

-no digas eso, además de que solo por tener un trabajo asi, muchas mujeres y donceles que son como tu Geishas ellas consiguen tener esposos e hijos-dijo Naruto agarrando mi mano, me gire para verlo-por alguna razón siento que te conozco desde hace tiempo-dijo casi en susurro Naruto

-lo mismo digo aunque, no se porque-dije de igual manera sonrojamente

-dime ¿Por qué tu estabas en aquel riachuelo practicando tu baile?-pregunto

-la verdad cuando era pequeño yo iba en ese lugar con mi hermano mayor, y mi madre ya que ahí nos encontrabamos con una amiga de mi madre que su nombre casi no recuerdo-dije

-yo iba igual ahí con mi midre de niños aunque casi no nos acompañaba mi hermano, ibamos ya que ahí nos veiamos con su amiga de mi madre de nombre…Mikoto-dijo como ultimo me quede en shock ya que no podía creerlo el era aquel niño que desde mi infancia me llamo la atención y llore cuando deje de verlo ya que dejamos de ir cuando mi madre y mi padre murio, ya hasta hace 3 años iba nuevamente ahí, la cabeza comenzó a darme vueltas estuve apunto de caer de no ser por Naruto que me sujeto por la cintura, me sonroje un poco, agarre mi frente…

-¿estas bien?-

-necesito sentarme, un momento-

-vamos al árbol, en el banquillo que esta ahí-dijo para guiarme a sentarme ahí mismo, me senté y lo vi a los ojos, acerque una mano a su cara para delinear sus tres marquitas de sus mejillas…

-nunca pense a volverte a ver dobe-dije sin pensarlo dos veces

-¿Cómo me llamaste?-dijo abriendo los ojos en platos

Creo que el igual estaba algo soprendido por lo que dije ya que al parecer el me volvio a encontrar y yo al el…

Naruto Pov

No lo puedo creer es imposible el aquel chico que conocio o mejor dicho pense que era una chica cuando la vi por primera vez, pero ya luego supe que era un chico, después tantos años lo vuelvo a ver desde que mi madre dejo de llevarnos ahí al riachuelo, recuerdo aquel día en que lo conoci…

_**Flash Black…**_

_**Recuerdo que yo tenía 7 años, yo iba con mi madre en las mañanas al riachuelo ya que nos encontrabamos con su amigo e hijos que la compañaban…**_

_**-madre ¿Dónde vamos?- pregunte**_

_**-vamos a ver a mi mejor amiga Mikoto Uchiha, Naru-Chan-dijo ella cuando llegamos esperamos un momento a que vinieran hasta que llegaron una hermosa mujer de color piel como la leche junto con 2 niños, un chico de 13 años con una pequeña coleta y otro que se sujetaba a la ropa de su madre, pero de igual manera tenia un poco largo el cabello…**_

_**-hola Tsunade ¿Cómo estas?-pregunto ella**_

_**-bien quiero presentarte a mi hijo Naruto, saluda-**_

_**-hola pequeño un gusto en conocerte, llamame Mikoto, ellos son mis hijos Itachi y Sasuke de 5 años-dijo señalandolos cuando dijo aquel nombre pense que era una chica pero me equivoque…**_

_**-hola…un gusto…soy Sasuke-se acerco a mi y me dio un beso en la mejilla el estaba todo sonrojado, al igual que yo, agarre su mano, para ir a la orilla del riachuelo**_

_**Desde ese momento muchas cosas pasaron por mi cabez especialmente cuando lo conoci a el, pero habia pasado u tiempo cuando dejamos de ir cuando nos enteramos…**_

_***1 mes después***_

_**Mi madre no dejaba de llorar me acerque a ella…**_

_**-madre ¿Qué pasa?-pregunte un poco asustado**_

_**-mi mejor amiga, mi amiga del alma murio hace apenas anoche-dijo rompiendo en llanto, me quede en shock ya que no sabia si le paso algo a Sasuke**_

_**-tranquila amor tranquila-dijo mi padre**_

_**-madre y sabes algo de Sasuke y su hermano-dije trantando de no alterarla**_

_**-no por ahora, pero te aseguro que ellos deben estar bien-se acerco a mi y me abrazo como nunca, me sentia triste ya que no sabia que le paso ellos aunque era mas a Sasuke **_

_**Fin del flash Black…**_

Le rode su cintura con mis brazos mientras el colocaba sus manos en mi pecho…

-¿Naruto?-

-al fin aunque te encontre como Geisha…pero te volvi a buscar pense que te había perdido en aquella ocasión-dije en susurro

-yo también pense que no te volveria a ver-dijo

-eres mi Geisha de la Noche... al igual aquel niño teme que pense que también murio con sus padre y hermano, pero me equivoque…-dije para separarme al momento de el y agarrar su cara con ambas manos y comenzar a cercarme un poco

-nuestros pasados estaban conectados por eso desde que te vi te me hacias familia pero nunca te reconoci-dijo el para mostrar de sus ojos una lagrimas que desendian

-si eso lo se, ya me di cuenta-comencé acercarme mas a el, intento alejarse, pero rodie con un brazo su cintura para acercarlo mas…

-¿Qué haces?-pregunto

-shhhh, no te hare nada, solo quiero probar-dije para romper la distancia que habia y besarlo, cuando sentí aquellos labios tan calidos y tan sensibles me sentia en la gloria…

Notas finales:

Al fin termine como les prometi apenas tuviera mi cable comenzaria el de geisha de la noche y aquí lo tiene aunque con el otro de junto para siempre tardare un poco deacuerdo bueno nos vemos en el siguiente

Lección…


	5. Lección I…

Notas del capitulo:

Gracias por la espero bueno aquí les traigo otro mas de los capitulos

Disfrutenlo…ya que aquí abran cosas las cuales se podrian reir aunque no mucho jajaja…

5._ Lección I…

Sasuke Pov

El me estaba besando se sentia muy calido a lo cual correspondi, el pedia permiso con su lengua para entrar, le di permiso para entrar a momento nuestras lenguas comenzaron un baile danzante, pero esperen me estoy besando con el chico el cual quiero pero ni siquiera le eh dado permiso para que me bese, nos separamos al momento…

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Naruto

-n-nada…dobe-no entiendo ¿Por qué estoy nervioso?-mejor me voy-dije para comenzar a caminar y pasar de largo a Naruto, pero el me jalo

-vamos esperame iré contigo a ver a tu hermano-

-solo lo iré a ver y me regreso a mi casa-dije pero acaso pensaba escapar de el

-Sasuke ya es peligroso que andes tu solo a altas hora de la noche ya va a nocher-

-no importa se cuidarme solo…no necesito tu ayuda dobe-dije safandome de su agarre

-oye… ¿Qué te pasa?... Sasuke estas molesto-dijo

-¿Por qué?... deberia de estarlo-

-te molesto que te besara-dijo acercandose a mi y agarrame de la cintura

-s-sueltame dobe-dije intentando apartarlo

-no seas timido dime si o no te encanto el beso-dijo yo voltee mi cara para responder

-no no me gusto tu beso, además besas feo-mentí aunque me daba pena admitirlo, el besaba bien, es como besara a un dios en carne y hueso

-a enserio beso tan mal-dijo acercandose mas a mi

-s-si p-por supuesto tan mal-dije segui mintiendo

-no sabes mentir para nada-dijo

-maldito dobe dejame-volvia a ser el intento de separarme

-no lo are hasta que me digas la verdad-

-hmp…además ¿Quién te dio permiso para besarme?-dije

-tu mismo lo hiciste-

-si pero me tomaste desprevenido-dije sonrojado recordando

-si claro aquí yo soy el malo-dijo con todo aire de grandesa

-dobe-

-a quien dices dobe, teme-

-a ti quien mas dobe-

-teme-

-dobe-

-teme-

-dobe-

-teme-

-usuratokachi-dije como ultimo y nuevamente regresamos a lo mismo

-vamos te encanto dilo de una vez Sasuke-Kun-ese no se cansa y dale con lo mismos, se ve que no entiende nada, se fue acercandose a mi pero yo metí mi mano en forma de puño golpeandolo en la cara para dejarme en paz

-te dije que me dejaras en paz usuratokachi-dije golpeandolo en la cara y tirarlo en el pasto, me aleje de el molesto, lo dejo tirado sin ayudarlo, que lo ayudara su abuela apararse, o si no su perro pero a mi no, me fui del lugar para irme al cuarto de mi hermano a visitarlo…

Naruto Pov

Ya estaba agarradome mi mejilla aunque me dolia bastante ya que aquel golpe que me dio en la mejilla si me había dejado morado, vi como se iba para el cuarto donde estaba hospedado su hermano, lo seguí intentando que me perdonara ya que no era mi intencion molestarlo a lo cual intente hablarlo pero nada en obsoluto me así caso…

-¡Sasuke escuchame!-dije pero el seguía caminando

-¡te dije que me dejaras en paz dobe!-dijo molesto sin mirar a verme, aunque llegamos al cuarto para poder ver a mi hermano que estaba cuidando de Itachi…

-Sasuke tu no te puedes ir y dejar a tu hermano-

-y quien dijo que me iba a ir solo, me iré con mi hermano-dijo abrió la puerta del cuarto vimos como ambos estaba hablando sonriendo cada uno

-Sasuke… ¿Qué pasa?-

-Itachi vengo a decirte que me voy a la casa…te vienes conmigo-

-Sasuke lo lamento no te he informado lo que me pasa Tsunade-sama me dijo que no podía moverme de aquí ya que aun estoy un poco delicado, además de que me es imposible, ella se ofrecio a apoyarme con mis medicinas y aparte a recuperarme-dijo viendo a Minato

-si es verdad, mi madre se ofrecio Sasuke además dijo que te puedes quedar aquí hasta que Itachi ya se sienta mejor-esta ves dijo mi hermano

-no…me iré a la casa no quiero ser una molestia entiendo de que Itachi se quede pero yo no podré sere una molestia aquí así que me iré a la casa aunque sea solo-

-Sasuke es peligroso, lo sabes-

-me iré con Iruka y Kakashi-dijo decidido si que es necio como una mula

-Sasuke es muy peligroso no puedes andar tu solo por ahí, aunque estés acompañado-dije

-a ti quien te metio a la conversación dobe-dijo sin mirar a verme

-¡TEME!-ya me estaba molestando, se levanto de donde estaba y se fue a buscar a Iruka-san al igual Kakashi

-Naruto no dejes a mi ototo solo-dijo ya que tenia que ayudarlo

-eso lo se no voy a permitir que nadie toque a mi Geisha, mas a mi Sasuke-dije ya que el era mas que mi amigo, lo amo con todo mi corazón, Sali del cuarto para ver en el camino a Sasuke que llego a un cuarto donde estaba Iruka, aunque cuando llegue junto a el, me llamo algo la atención se podía escuchar, algo como… ¿gemidos?...fue en ese momento que ambos juntamos nuestros oidos para escuchar lo que pasaba en la habitación…

_-k-kakashi…motto...motto-_esos eran gemidos de Iruka

_-eres…tan…e-estrec-cho Iruka-_ahora era la voz de Kakashi

Eso era de locos era imposible ambos en mi casa, abrí la puerta de golpe viendolos a ambos como estaba, kakashi estaba en cima de Iruka ambos sudorosos, ya era el colmo de los colmos ya que era primero el teme de necio de que se quería ir a su casa, ya ahora kakashi e Iruka haciendo el amor en mi casa…

-¡oigan ustedes malditos pervertidos, vallan hacer sus cosas en otro lugar!-en lugar de que yo grite grito Sasuke con dos venitas en su frente, aunque de igual manera a mi me molesto…

-kakashi, Iruka mejor vistanse inmediantamente…-

-h-hai…l-lo sentimos…m-mucho-dijeron ambos

-hmp…me largo a mi casa ahora-dijo dirigiendose a la salida

-espera Sasuke-dije pero aun seguía ignorandome, intente ir tras el pero mi madre me detuvo por mi hombro, aunque primero observo a la pareja, de igual manera a ella se le asomo dos venitas en su cabeza, sabia que aquí estallaria la bomba mas grande peor que Sasuke…

-¡KAKASHI, IRUKA SERÁ M EJOR QUE ME DEN UNA BUENA EXPLICACIÓN PARA ESTO O AHORA MISMOS LOS MATO A AMBOS!-ellos ya estaban sudando la gota gorda aunque después me miro con una sonrisa ya mas calmada

-Naruto ¿Dónde va Sasuke?-dijo mi madre

-el se va a su casa pero ya es muy tarde y esta oscuro, madre como sabes es muy peligroso por estos alrededores-dije ya que claramente tenia razón

-bueno vamos entonces, tengo un plan el cual hara cambiar de opinión a Sasuke de irse solo-dijo con una sonrisa de esas que pone cuando es un plan malo

-te refieres a darle una lección para que el entiende que aunque sepa defenderse, no puede andar solo por ahí-dije ya que mi madre asintió con la cabeza

-estonces escuchas lo que te voy a decir-

-claro que si luego iré a decirle a mi hermano e Itachi-san-dije para comenzar a escuchar el plan de mi madre, ya que teniamos que darle una lección a Sasuke para que aprenda a que solo no puede andar por ahí…

Notas finales:

Bueno que les parecio bueno nos vemos

¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO 2012!


	6. Lección II…

Notas del capitulo:

Bueno otra mas de mis creaciones espero que puedan leer mi One-Shot bueno nos vemos bye

6._ Lección II…

Itachi Pov

Cada cosa que escuchaba de la boca de Naruto me soprendia acaso iba a dejar solo a Sasuke, pero que pensaba ese chico...

-piensa dejar solo a mi ototo...-dije algo fuera de onda

-bueno no exactamente lo seguire para saber como va en el camino y haber si no le pasa nada malo-dijo Naruto seguro

-Itachi cree en mi hermano el sabe lo que hace...te prometo que a Sasuke no le va a pasar nada-dijo Minato soriendome a lo que decia

-esta bien pero si mi a ototo le pasa algo es tu culpa-

-me atiendo a las consecuencias de mis actos-dijo el salio del cuarto donde estabamos, nos quedamos solos Minato y yo, por alguna estraña razón me siento algo nervioso a estar con el al tenerlo cerca de mi no se porque

-Itachi ¿cómo te sientes?-

-ya un poco mejor Minato-sama...-vi como se molestaba un poco pero no entendia el porque

-deja de ser tan formal conmigo...-dijo el acercandose a mi y acariciar mi rostro

-Minato...yo...-

-sabes yo te voy apoyar en todo momento con tu rehabilitación ya veras como te recuperas de esta enfermedad-me dijo abrazandome por la cintura y pegarme a su pecho, me sonroje por aquel acto de el...

-Itachi...gracias...-me dijo

-¿eh?-lo vi a los ojos alzando mi mirada, se fue acercando a mi para agarrar mi menton y acercarme a el, ambos nos fundimos en un beso lleno de pasion, nos separamos por falta de aire...

-por haber llegado a mi vida, en serio desde que esa persona importante para mi murio, tu llegaste aunque parezca paraironico te amo-me dijo besandome a lo cual me dejo soprendido, yo correspondi el beso, enredando mis brazos en su cuello, nos separamos por falta de aire y aparte de que alguien nos vio a nosotros ambos giramos nuestros rostros viendo a su madre entrando al cuarto sonriendo...

-bueno se ve que ya haz enamorado a mi hijo-dijo Tsunade-sama

-yo bueno...etto...-estaba nervioso

-no te preocupes mi hijo ya se enamoro de ti, pero si tu aun no lo amas espero que con el tiempo se puedan amar...-dijo acercandose abrazarme, yo le correspondi ya que hace tiempo no sentia un amor maternal desde que mi madre fallecio al igual que mi padre

-gracias...-dije en susurro

-Itachi mañana comenzamos tus tratamientos, sabes tiene el carácter fuerte de tu padre pero Sasuke con su cabellos largo se parece a mi mejor amiga Mikoto, a ella siempre la considere mi mejor amiga desde niñas ya que ambas estuvimos como Geishas y bailábamos juntas antes de falleciera...-dijo como ultimo derramando lagrimas a lo ultimo, acerque mi mano a limpiarlas poco a poco

-esta bien-

-no te preocupes, sabes naruto le va dar una leccion a sasuke para que aprenda a no irse solo a estas horas...-

-solo espero que todo salga bien...-dije algo preocupado, me volvi a recostar, con ayuda de Minato, su madre se fue, el se acerco a mi dandome un casto beso, a lo cual me volvi a sonrojar mas de la cuenta

-Minato...-

-ya veras como logro enamorarte en este tiempo que vas a estar aquí, para que mejor sea en 2 meses ya ambos estaremos enamorados uno del otro...-dijo el levantandose mientras, yo me quedaba dormido por el cansancio...

Sasuke Pov

Estaba de llegada a la salida de la casa de Naruto, me molesto demasiado que el no me dejara irme, aunque lo logre pero aun asi tenia que irme no podia dejar sola mi casa, fui a buscar a Kakashi e Iruka para que me acompañaran pero fue inútil ya que ellos estaban en un momento cumbre (/), estaba a punto de salir cuando Naruto llego a detenerme de seguro pero no me iba detener para irme a mi casa...

-espera, en serio te quieres ir...-dijo con cara inocente

-si me quiero ir, no me vas a detener por nada del mundo te lo digo de una vez Naruto...-dije pero el solo me miro moviendo los hombros y ya...

-esta bien no te dentendre asi que te puedes ir solo te digo que ten cuidado solo eso...-

me sorprendio con lo que me dijo ya que el siempre era el que me insita a que no me valla que me quede aquí ya que es peligroso, pero quien lo entiende, solo me gire comence a caminar para irme a mi casa, sabia que Itachi estaba en buenas manos, asi que comence mi largo camino a casa, mientras me iba por el bosque ya que casi toda la casa de naruto tiene como un bosque que lleva directo a lo que es la ciudad pero que mas se le va hacer, senti como que alguien me observaba pero no le preste atención segui mi camino, hasta llegar a mi destino, senti como alguien metia el pie y provocaba que me callera al suelo me gire para ver quienes eran pero eran unos simples desconocidos para mi, intente levantarme pero me dolia mi pie al parecer por ellos me habia lastimado...

-¿Qué se creen ustedes?-me moleste me apoye como pude en un árbol para poder pararme

-mira que lindura hay entre nosotros...-dijo un robusto

-si tienes razón que hermosura de doncel tenemos...-dijo otro a mi derecha era un flaco

-que tal si nos divertimos con el, dijo otro que se fue acercando a mi lentamente, pero yo lo golpe con mi codo ya que mi lado izquierdo es donde se estaba acercando

-maldito insolente...-dijo uno de ellos

-hmp...sera mejor que se vallan no se metan conmigo se los advierto...-dije ya que me sabia defender

-muy bien, asi lo quieres...-uno chasqueo sus dedos, sin que me diera cuenta unos de los tipos estaba detrás de mi me separe del árbol, para impedir que me tocara, pero volvi a caer y me jalaron del brazo uno de ellos asi que no tenia como defenderme...

-no que muy rudo pequeño...-dijo uno que me jalo mis cabellos

-vete al diablo...-lo insulte y le escucpi, mientras el me dio un golpe en la mejilla...

-eso te enseñara a no meterte con el señor...-dijo uno que me paso su mano por mi pierna, yo intente golpearlo pero fue inútil, así ellos me soltaron al momento cai al suelo, me giraron para quedar boca arriba, uno se coloco encima de mi intente golpearlo pero otro agarro mis brazos, reteniéndome a mi voluntad asi que agarre y como pude intente patalear pero de igual manera el otro me agarro mis piernas al momento mietras el otro me besaba mi cuello, cada vez que me movia me dolia mi pie, en ese momento me arrepetia de no haberle hecho caso a Naruto de no irme solo, aunque de un momento a otro senti mis brazos mas fragiles, mis piernas igual, tambien ya no sentia a nadien encima de mi escuche sus gritos de esos tipos, me voltee como pude mis ojos estaban borrosos asi que mire a alguien con cabellera rubia, que golpeaba a esos tipos, ya de ahí cai inconsciente todo se volvio negro al momento...

Naruto Pov

Una vez que Sasuke se fue decidi seguirlo para ver como iba a irse, además con esto va a aprender una lección ya que el bosque esta muy oscuro y temible en esas noches muchas personas han muerto ahí, al igual violado a gente en ese mismo lugar, aunque cuando llegue al punto en medio del bosque note como Sasuke iba a regresar, pero dio paso delante se ve que su orgullo no se lo permite por nada del mundo, de repente vi como uno hombre poso su pie delante de el provocando que callera al suelo, luego otros hombre que llegaban ellos le decian cosas al igual como se les insnuaba por su parte Sasuke nunca le hizo caso, a lo que ellos decian el intento levantarse pero le fue inútil ya que note como estaba lastimado su pie...

-no tengo porque entrar el dijo que se sabe defender solo...-dije para mi mismo eso dijo Sasuke que el mismo sabe defenderse note como después fue golpeado eso si me molesto ya que nadien en este mundo golpea a un ser tan hermoso como Sasuke, luego vi como lo manoseaban era el colmo ellos se atrevieron a tocar a mi Geisha asi que me avalance a ellos para golpearlos mientras Sasuke se viro pero callo inconsciente, esos tipos se fueron del lugar mientras yo me quede con el, lo cargue para llevarmelo, encontre mi caballo al momento me subi co todo y Sasuke llegamos lo mas rapido posible, al entrar me tope con Minato e Itachi que caminaban para mi mala suerte ya que Itachi me habia advertido que lo cuidara pero no lo hice...

-¡¿Qué le paso a mi Ototo?-dijo Itachi algo alterado

-Itachi calmate no te ara nada bien alterarte...-dijo mi hermano

-pero ve a mi Ototo, dijo el que lo iba a cuidar y no lo hizo Naruto...-

-lo llevare con mama para que lo revice...-dije llevandomelo al momento para que lo revice, al llegar, ella estaba sentada leyendo, al entrar ella se sorprendio de ver a Sasuke de esa forma asi...

-salgan yo me encargo de ello no se preocupes...-dijo ella asi que hicimos caso, yo no queria salir asi que tenia que hacerlo si no me mataria a como de lugar...

**10 minutos después**

Estabamos esperando a que mi madre saliera pero aun no salia para nada, hasta que salio del cuarto donde estaba...

-¿Qué paso?...-pregunte un poco angustiado

-no te preocupes, el esta bien esta despierto...-

-puedo pasar a ver a mi Ototo...-dijo Itachi que esta cerca de mi

-el quiere ver a Naruto...-

-a mi...-

-si hijo a ti se quiere disculpar por no haberte hecho caso...-

-ya veo, esta bien...Itachi lamento lo ocurrido...-

-no te preocupes las cosas pasan-dijo vi como estuvo apunto de caer al suelo de no ser por Minato que lo sujeto al momento...

-Itachi tienes que descansar apenas hace unas horas te hicieron tus primeras rehabilitaciones debes descansar...-dijo mi hermano

-Itachi haz caso a lo que te dice mi hijo...si no te quisiera tanto no te estaria cuidando hasta de cómo caminas y donde pisas-

-esta bien cuida de mi Ototo...-dijo el a lo cual se fue después estaba apunto de entrar cuando mi madre, me llamo...

-Naruto el no es el unico que se debe disculpar tu tambien con el yo ya lo hice sabe el porque de tu cambio de no querer ayudarlo...-

-esta bien lo are...descansa madre y gracias...-dije acercandome a ella dandole un beso en su mejilla, asi me fue adentrando al cuarto vi a Sasuke sentado en la orilla de la cama, asi que me acerque a el con cuidado de que no me hiciera algo porque seguro estara molesto conmigo...

-...Sasuke...-dije en susurro a lo cual el me señalo que me sentara junto a el al momento me acerque a el con cuidado sentandome...

-perdoname...por no haberte escuchado, se que me comporte como un idiota por no haberte escuchado…-

-no tienes culpa además tu querías irte a tu casa, yo igual te debo un disculpa si fuera otro te ubiera compañado…-dije agarrando su mejilla y acariciándola…

-…Naruto…-vi como se giraba a mi

-dime…Sas…-no pude terminar ya que me había besado comenzó sentí como el movia sus labios con un poco de timidez, para luego moverlos al compás de cómo yo lo hacia enrolle mi brazos atrapandolo por la cintura mientras el en mi cuello, nos separamos por falta de aire

-…Sasuke…solo yo te pido quédate, además si te vas tu hermano se va a preocupar por ti…-

-eso lo se, pero mi casa…-

-hagamos una cosa, mañana te llevare a tu casa, recogeremos unas cosas para ti y tu hermano, mientras no estas ahí podemos decirle a Iruka y Kakashi que se vallan ahí a cuidarla…-

-creo que así estare mas tranquilo…-dijo apoyando su cabeza en mi pecho

-…Sasuke…sobre lo que paso hoy en la tarde del beso…bueno como decirlo…lo lamento…-

-¿Por qué?...-

-no te debi haber besado antes de consultartelo…-dije un poco apenado

-no tienes que pedirme perdon por que crees que hice aurita lo mismo…-dijo pasando un dedo por mis labios entre abiertos, se acerco a mi a besarme nuevamente apasionadamente, entre abrí mis ojos note pequeñas lagrimas que caia de su hermoso rostro que no tenia rastro de ninguna herida o algo de suciedad, me separe de el al momento aun tenia mis brazos en su cintura, y el en mi pecho

-¿Por qué lloras?-le pregunte limpiando sus lagrimas que caian

-nada…-me mintió

-no me mientas Sasuke, aunque apenas digo conocerte siempre te he conocido de toda la vida, por nuestras madres que se conocieron desde hace años…-

-…Naruto tenia miedo…-dijo en susurro escondiendo su cara en mi cuello

-ya no paso nada si alguien se atreve de acercarse a ti juro que lo atacare…-

-Naruto…gracias, por ayudarme, pensé que nadie llegaria auxiliarme en ese momento…-dijo alzando su mirada frunci el seño cuando vi que su boca estaba lastimada…

-ya regreso Sasuke…-

-Naruto… ¿Dónde vas?-pregunto

-iré a buscar a esos tipos…-

Dije intentando salir del cuarto pero me abrazaron por la espalda impidiendo que saliera a lo cual gire sobre mi hombro a Sasuke que estaba ocultando su rostro en mi espadal y pude notar un leve temblor en el, pero es que acaso no quiere que haga pagar a esos cobardes que se atrevieron lastimarlo a el a una joya como el…

Sasuke Pov

Cuando me dijo que ira a buscar a esos tipos, me quede en shock, así que me lavante de donde estaba, lo abrace por la espalda antes de que avanzara, nos quedamos en silencio, comencé a temblar ya que podía ser que me reproche del porque le impido que se valla…

-…Sasuke…-

-no vallas…por favor…-

-Sasuke, tengo que hacerlos pagar por lo que te hicieron ve como te lastimaron…-dijo volteandose y acariciando mi mejilla donde estaba un poco roja

-Naruto olvidalo…eso no importa desaparecera con el tiempo…-

-¡no Sasuke por ellos te lastimaste, además no permitire que nadie lastime a mi Geisha de la Noche!...-dijo molesto me asuste un poco alejandome el lo noto y se acerco abrazarme, intente alejarme pero el me lo impedia

-dejame…vete si quieres buscar a esos tipos solo te digo que te odio…no es juzto dañar a la gente por que dañe a otra…-

-Sasuke perdóname es que no puedo imaginar que esos tipos te lastimaron, mi madre me enseño que tanto una mujer como doncel deben ser respetados…-dijo alzando mi rostro…

-N-Naruto…snif…dejalos…solo por mi…Naruto…no les hagas nada…snif…-sin que me diera cuenta lagrimas traicioneras salieron de mis ojos…

-Sasuke perdóname no llores, limpia esas lagrimas y muestrame una sonrisa…-dijo me limpie mis lagrimas poco a poco, mientras el me abrazo por la cintura, y me beso lentamente, al sentir esa calidez, era como estar en el cielo mismo, abrace a Naruto por el cuello, mientras nos separamos por falta de aire, así que nos quedamos un rato observandonos…

-Sasuke…quiero decirte que el tiempo que estés aquí te conquistare a como de lugar…te lo aseguro…-dijo yo me sonroje por un momento

-…Naruto…en serio me vas a enamorar…-dije un poco apenado

-por supuesto que si…te amo Sasuke aunque tu aun no me puedas decir un te amo no importa lo que me importa es que estés a mi lado solo eso…-

-Naruto te quiero gracias…-dije volviendolo a besar como lo hice, apartir de aquí sabia que tenia que pasar un largo tiempo y tenia que apoyar a mi hermano en su recuperacion y si Naruto decía enamorarme eso no lo dudo pero el se lo tendra que ganar el tendra que ganar esa esas palabra las cuales el me hagaba de decir…_ "Te amo"_**…**

Notas finales:

Que les parecio muy tierno nimodos aquí Naruto quería enseñarle a Sasuke que el no puede andar solo por el bosque, aterrorizando, pero las cosas salieron mal, bueno dejen comentario visiten mi One-shot La peor Noche me despito besos y abrazos a todos


	7. 7 Cuando las Semanas y Meses pasan, m

Notas del capitulo:

Bueno no sabia si subiria otro pero la inspiración me gano así que aquí esta el otro capitulo espero que lo difruten mucho...

Lemon MinaIta...un poco hot jijijijiji...

7. _ "Cuando las Semanas y Meses pasan, me enamoro de Ti"

Sasuke Pov

Ya había pasado algunas semanas de lo ocurrido, Naruto cada día me mimaba como si fuera un bebe, me cuidaba hasta a veces me protegía de Gaara, pero con esas semanas él confió en él, al igual seguía con eso de enamorarme, y lo estaba logrando lo admito, al igual Minato que estaba enamorando a mi hermano y ya se lo había ganado es solo que Itachi es algo como decirlo penoso, pero sabia que a veces el era si cuando se enamoraba de alguien...

-Ototo... -me llamo

-dime ¿Qué pasa?...-

-es solo que... -

-te sientes mal de nuevo hablare con Tsunade... -me iba a parar era él me detuvo

-no debo decirte que algo me dijo Minato... -

-dime te escucho... -

-bueno como lleva 1 mes de rehabilitación con Tsunade-sama ella me dijo que al parecer podría ser la ultima, Minato siempre me ha acompañado en todo, y hace como 1 semana me pidió algo que nunca me lo espere... -

-que bueno que ya sea la ultima de tus rehabilitaciones, pero no me digas que te pidió ser...-

-si me pidió ser su novio... pero no le he dado respuesta aun pero no sé que decirle... -

-Aniki... tu amas a Minato... -le dije el solo asintió con la cabeza

-entonces no hay problema, solo dile que si ya, si lo amas dile... -

-lo sé Sasuke lo amo con todo el alma... pero me da miedo de que él me deje por cualquier cosa, además no sé si ya olvido a su anterior amor... -

-habla con él, de seguro el te entenderá... -

-si debiese pero tengo miedo de que no se halla olvidado de ella aun y me rechace especialmente porque no puedo darle hijos... -

-Aniki dile a Tsunade-sama que te haga unos análisis para ver si tu le puedes dar hijos, a ver si eres uno como yo... un doncel... -

-ya se lo he pedido pero por ahora no... creo que esperare a que él me demuestre de que ya la a olvidado y le daré una respuesta... -

-esta bien... -

-me llevas al jardín... Tsunade-sama me dijo que puedo tomar aire... ya que últimamente me he sentido de maravilla mis rehabilitaciones con ella han sido un éxito-

-vamos entonces... -le dije le ayude a levantarse al momento, nos dirigimos a la salida al salir no nos habíamos dado cuenta de que Minato-san estaba ahí parado al parecer escucho todo lo que ambos estábamos hablando...

-escuchaste todo... Minato... -le dijo Itachi

-si... aun dudas del amor que te doy... -dijo cubriendo sus ojos con su fleco

-Minato no es que dude es solo que... -dijo algo triste por como estaba el no alzaba la mirada para verlo a la cara

-no importa Itachi... te entiendo, si no me quieres aun no importa, a las 4:00 PM tienes la hora ultima rehabilitación con mi madre, nos vemos... -dijo acercándose a el dándole un beso en la frente y yéndose rápido...

-¡MINATO ESPERA!-grito mi hermano pero el ya se había ido...

-Aniki... tranquilo... -

-Sasuke él me odia, piensa que no lo quiero... -

-tranquilo... vamos... hablare con Naruto para ver que puede hacer para hablar con Minato-san... -dije, fuimos al parque, no tardamos notamos que ya eran las 3:50... y Minato aun no llegaba a lo cual mi hermano estaba triste, escuchamos como alguien entraba y era Naruto quien llego...

-Itachi mi madre té esta esperando, que es extraño de ti que aun no vallas ya que siempre llegas antes... -

-lo lamento sabe ¿Dónde esta Minato?-pregunto un poco angustiado

-salio hacer una diligencias al pueblo vecino dijo que hasta la noche regresaba... -dijo mi hermano se entristeció por aquello, se levanto sin mi ayuda, comenzó a salir del cuarto solo...

-Aniki déjame ayudarte... -dije pero el se negó

-no estoy bien... quédate con Naruto ya regreso... -dijo saliendo, vire haber a Naruto me senté junto a el

-Sasuke que le pasa a tu hermano lo noto triste... -

-si es solo que piensa que tu hermano no lo quiere... nos escucho esta mañana hablando, él le pidió que fuera su novio, mi hermano admitió amar al tuyo, pero creo que eso el no lo escucho, y pues lógicamente él piensa que no lo quiere... -

-ya veo... entonces por eso... -

-si además el duda de el un poco ya que es posible que no halla olvidado a su anterior amor de cuando era joven... -dije él me vio con los ojos sorprendido

-sabes hace algún tiempo mi hermano habla conmigo sobre eso... -

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?...-dije a lo cual el solo me sonrió

-Él me dijo que desde que tu hermano llega a su vida él supero todo hasta el amor que le tenia a esa chica, se lo paso a Itachi, el lo ama aunque Itachi no le ha dado respuesta el dijo que iba esperar hasta donde pueda pero el igual tenia duda que Itachi desconfiara de el... -.

-entonces lo ama... -

-si... -escuchamos como llamaba a la puerta y era un sirviente de Naruto junto con Kakashi...

-Naruto-sama... tenemos malos problemas... -dijo el sirviente

-¿Qué pasa?...-

-no se como decirlo, pero Minato-sama esta herido... -dijo Kakashi a lo cual me quede sorprendido al igual Naruto

Naruto Pov

Al escuchar aquello, no lo podía creer mi hermano herido pero como solo fue arreglar algunas cosas pero como iba salir herido...

-¡¿Qué fue lo que paso?-estaba alterado

-cuando llegamos todo estaba bien, arreglamos el problema pero, no sé en que momento un hombre ataca a Minato-sama, dándole una apuñalada en el hombro derecho por la espalda, mientras el se defendió, pero callo inconsciente... -dijo nuevamente uno de mis sirvientes...

-¿Dónde esta mi hermano?...-

-esta en sus aposentos descansando y siendo atendido por su prima Shizune-sama-dijo Kakashi

-esta bien... iré a verlo, Sasuke será mejor que vallas haber a Itachi seguramente ya se entero de lo ocurrido-dije pero vimos como venia de la mano de Juugo del prometido de mi prima Shizune

-Itachi... -dijo Sasuke acercándose, quien lo agarra, al instante vi como Itachi abrazaba a el nunca había visto a Itachi llorando

-tranquilo Itachi te va hacer mal... apenas te estas recuperando...-dijo Sasuke

-quiero verlo... por favor... -dijo viéndome

-esta bien vamos... pero estate tranquilo te lo pido... -dije así nos fuimos al cuarto de mi hermano mi madre y mi prima estaban saliendo...

-madre ¿Cómo esta mi hermano?-pregunte

-esta bien esta descansando, le coloque un paño de agua porque al parecer tiene fiebre... pero hay que estar pendiente de el... -

-yo me quedare con él... -dijo Itachi a lo cual me sorprendió...

-Itachi debes descansar, no puedes quedarte... apenas te estas ecuperando-dijo mi madre

-por favor se los pido déjeme estar con él... yo lo amo... -dijo mi madre sonriendo se acerco abrazarlo

-esta bien solo tu también tendrás que descansar ya que fue tu ultima rehabilitación, y aparte de que me vas a dar muchos nietos... -dijo mi madre me quede sorprendido por lo que dijo, vi a sasuke que de igual manera se quedo como yo en shock

-no se los haz dicho... -dijo mi madre nuevamente

-I-Itachi... tú eres un... -

-si sasuke soy un doncel, no te lo había dicho antes... sabia que cuando mis padre murieron tenia que ser fuerte así que suprimí mi parte de doncel para poder cuidarte como un hermano verdadero, lamento no habértelo dicho antes... -

-aniki... te entiendo... -

-gracias sasuke... ahora entrare haber a Minato-san-dijo vi como entraba y se iba

-bueno será mejor que nos vallamos todos, Naruto te puedo pedir un favor solo estate pendiente de lo que pase, no quiere dejarle toda la carga a el solo... -

-madre si de verdad ama a mi hermano lo cuidara como si fuera lo más valioso que su vida... -dije ya que era verdad

-esta bien... nos vemos descanse... -dijo mi madre yéndose

-sasuke quieres comer algo antes de irnos a dormir... -

-si vamos... -nos fuimos dejándolos solos a ellos, sabia que deje a mi hermano en buenas manos...

Itachi Pov

Al entrar al cuarto de Minato al verlo ahí prostado en la cama durmiendo, sudando y respirando agitadamente me partía el corazón de verdad lo amaba con todo el alma... me fui acercando a el lentamente para quedar de rodillas a el observándolo dormir le quite el paño de agua que tenia se lo cambie por otro, me recosté junto a el para observarlo dormir, pero me levante de golpe al ver como el abría sus ojos

-I-Itachi...que bueno que estés aquí...-dijo en susurro

-Minato que bueno que despertaste...estaba preocupado por ti...-dije agarrando su mano

-Itachi...pensé que no me amabas...-dijo

-yo te amo Minato te haz ganado mi amor desde que vine a vivir aquí contigo, todo este tiempo tenia miedo de que me dejaras pensando que aun no habías olvidado a tu antiguo amor...-dije en susurro

-eres un tonto, tu desde que llegaste a mi vida me sacaste de mi oscuridad, de aquel pasado que siempre me atormentaba de pero sabes...gracias a ti me he vuelto a enamorar...-me dijo levantándose, yo intente detenerlo pero fui imposible, así que el me beso agarrandome por la cintura, primero fue un beso lento pero se intensifico mas a cada momento, nos separamos por falta de aire al momento, gire mi rostro sonrojado...

-¿Qué pasa?...-dijo

-e-estas...d-des...nudo...-dije ya si era verdad el estaba desnudo de pies a cabeza, solo tenia una venda en su hombro...

-a perdón, es que mi prima me quito toda la ropa para ver si no tenia otra herida...-dijo-Itachi...-me dijo en susurro en mi oído

-¿Qué pasa?...-le pregunte nervioso

-estamos solos...así que te parece si nos divertimos...-

-no te entiendo...-

-quiero hacer el amor contigo...-dijo a lo cual me sorprendió bastante me aleje un momento de el

-primero tienes que recuperarte, al igual que yo...-

-mi madre me dijo que ya estas curado, ella misma me lo aseguro...-

-tks...sabes yo igual estoy muriendo de ganas de hacer el amor contigo, y hable con Tsunade-sama sobre esto y ella me dijo que no había problema en hacerlo además dijo que quiere nietos...-dije a lo cual Minato estaba contento, el se fue acercando a mi besandome por el cuello lentamenten me aferre a el, vi como acerco una mano a mi cabello atado le quito el hilo que lo ataba y lo dejo suelto, me fue recostando y el quedo encima de mi abrio mi Yukata que traia puesta el fue bajando con besos hasta llegar a mi abdomen en donde senti su lengua en mis pezones arque mi espalda al contacto, el bajo su mano hasta mi miembro que era cubierto por mi boxers el me los quito al igual mi Yukata dejandome en las misma condiciones que el yo estaba debajo de el, abrazados mientras el me besaba apasionadamente una sabana cubria media cuerpo de Minato que estaba encima mio, me sentía en la gloria ya que al fin me entregaria a Minato en cuerpo y alma como lo había soñado yo me había enamorado de el a la primera de verdad lo amo con todo mi corazón y por nada en el mundo lo perderé...

Minato Pov

Besaba cada rincón del cuerpo de Itachi el solo gemia mi nombre le sacaba suspiro tras suspiro, fui bajando hasta llegar a su miembro el cual lo masturbe y luego lo meti a mi boca disgustandolo era como un dulce que tenia para mi, me encantaba eso de el...

-ahhh...M-Minato...motto...motto...-llebo sus manos a mi cabeza como moviendola al compas que queria que fuera...pude notar como ya estaba llegando al climax...

-M-Minato...ya no, aguanto...me vengo...-dijo arqueando su espalda, derramandose en mi boca, aunque tenia un sabor amargo y agrio pero me encantaba me lo traque por completo, me alce para verlo el tenia sus manos a los costado del su cuerpo hermoso, mientras sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas hasta no poder eso me ecantaba de el, le di tres dedos para que en salive así que el los tomo paso su lengua sensualmente por mis tres dedos a lo cual provocaba que me excitara a mas no poder, mientras el me observaba con esos posos negros profundos los cuales podia ver un destello de lujuria que tenia...

-te amo Minato...-dijo separandose de mis dedos, para acercarse a mi a besarme con pasion, el me agarro del cuello mientras yo bajaba mi mano a su entrada e incresaba un dedos a lo cual el se separo del beso, vi como una pequeña lagrima se asomaba de el fui a aquella lagrima y pase mi lengua para poder limpiarla...

-tranquilo...-

-M-Minato...ahhh...-comence a moverlo para que el se acostumbrara a el mientras ya gemia

-Itachi te amo...me haces feliz...-dije el me volvio a besar, con pasion increse el segundo mientras el ahogo el gemido en el beso, ya por ultimo increse el tercero a lo cual el ya se había acostumbrado mis dedos ya salian de el con facilidad, así que los saque saboreando su escencia tan deliciosa...agarre sus piernas abriendolas, las enrede en mi cintura, mientras el tenia sus manos en mi espalda...

-estas seguro de continuar, Minato...te sientes bien...-dijo el preocupado llevando su mano a mi mejilla acariciandola

-no te preocupes...estoy bien...de verdad, siempre he esperado para hacer esto...especialmente contigo...-dije volviendolo a besar

-yo tambien...te amo...Minato...-dijo comence a entrar en el lentamente en el arqueo su espalda al momento de sentirme dentro, senti como me clavaba sus uñas en mi espalda, mientras podia notar como de sus ojos desendian pequeñas lagrimas

-creo que es mejor detenerme...-

-no...continua...quiero ser uno contigo...-dijo aferrandose a mi

-entrare de una aferrate a mi...-dije y así lo hice de una sola embestida entre en el, senti como clavaba sus uñas en mi espalda

-shh...ya pasara Itachi te amo...-baje una mano acariciando su pierna luego su miembro fui bajando hasta donde estabamos unidos, sentia algo humedo sabia que era sangre ya que el era virgen así que no dije nada, el comenzó a mover sus caderas, le segui el paso, comence a moverme lentamente en el

-ahhh...mmm...Minato...mmm...grr...ahhh...-

-estas...estrecho...I-Itachi...mmm...-comence a incrementar las embestidad al momento haciendolas mas rapidas, de una manera voltee a Itachi boca abajo sin salir de el, mientras lo embestida, el apretaba las sabanas, con cada embestida que le daba...

-ahh...Minato...ahí...motto...motto...-le había dado en el punto el cual era su próstata seguí dandole en el mismo lugar sentia que llegaba al clímax a cada embestida que le daba, lo gire para quedar cara a cara con el, mientras el alzo una mano acariciando mi herida note como esta sangrando pero agarre su mano con delicadeza besandola aumente las embestidas mas haciendo que Itachi arqueara su espalda...

-Minato ya no aguanto...mas...-dijo podia notar como de la comisura de su labio tenia un hilito de saliva

-tambien yo Itachi...-dije me acerque a atrapar sus labios en un apasionado el fue quien llego primero al clímax senti como apresaba mi miembro le di tres embestidas mas y me derrame por completo dentro de el hasta la ultima gota, cai encima de el con cuidado con mi respiración agitadamente mientras el me abrazaba, me alce para verlo con una sonrisa, pero luego cambio por una triste y note el porque de su tristesa...

-estas sangrando otra vez-dijo pasando su mano

-no importa ya luego cerrara la herida...-dije para despreocuparlo

-deja que te cure si no se podria infectar...-dijo

-tranquilo tu ya me haz curado...con tu cuerpo...-

-Minato...recuerdas lo que me dijiste y me pediste...-

-si ¿por qué?... ¿Qué tiene?-le pregunte acaso me iba a contestar

-veras acepto, ser tu novio pareja, o mejor dicho todo tu ser-me dijo dandome un casto beso...

-eso me alegra mucho, gracias Itachi te amo...-

-yo también, te amo...mucho mas ahora...-

-me alegra mucho que tu estés compartiendo conmigo esta cama...-

-yo también estoy feliz de eso, demasiado...sabes perdóname por dudar es solo que...-me dijo pero lo calle con un beso

-ya no es necesario recordar lo que ha pasado...ahora vamos a dormir...-dije saliendo de su interior con cuidado llevándome su ultimo gemido de la noche

-primero déjame que te cure mejor...-

-si esta bien...pero luego a dormir...-dije el agarro las vendas me la quito, con sumo cuidado, me coloque de espaldas a el para colocarme la crema que mi prima me dejo, luego fue pasando las vendas, hasta que termino el se recostó en mi espalda, abrazándome

-Minato...-

-mmm-

-te amo...-me gire para verlo, abrasándolo por la cintura y recostándolo lo puse en mi pecho acariciando sus cabellos sueltos

-yo también y cada día mas Itachi...-dije cuando me di cuenta el se había quedado dormido al instante mientras yo termine por acompañarlo...

**al día siguiente**

Estaba despertando me sentía algo adolorido, al recordar lo de anoche me salio una sonrisa en mis labios, me gire pero note que Itachi no estaba me senté con mucho cuidado...

-Itachi...-

-¿Qué pasa Minato?-dijo acercándose a mi al parecer estaba saliendo del baño pequeño que hay en mi cuarto

-pensé que me habías dejado...-el se acerco a mi besándome

-no nunca te dejare, te amo te lo repetí muchas veces anoche...-dijo sonrojado

-sabes te amo demasiado...-dije abrazándolo por la cintura besándolo con pasión...

-cof...cof...cof...-escuchamos a nuestras espaldas, nos separamos viendo a mi madre entrar...

-veo que ya estas mejor...-me dijo mi madre

-si gracias a Itachi que me cuido bien anoche...-dije pude notar un sonrojo en sus mejillas...

-ustedes hicieron cosas anoche...no es así...-

-yo etto...-dijo nervioso Itachi

-si ayer hicimos el amor...-dije seguro, Itachi estaba mas que colorado

-¡Minato!-grito el yo lo abrace por la cintura apegandolo a mi

-lo suponia...bueno esta bien, me alegra mucho que ambos estén juntos...-

-gracias madre...-

-gracias Tsunade-sama...-dijo

-solo llamame Tsunade o mama...-dijo mi madre con una sonrisa hermosa mi madre...

-gracias Tsunade...-dijo Itachi

-bueno solo espero me den muchos nietos...-

-madre con el tiempo será...-dije viendo a Itachi que me sonrio yo me acerque a besar su mejilla

-bueno entonces déjame ver tu heridad...-

-no te preocupes...Itachi anoche me la curo...-

-entonces al rato vuelvo a revisarte...-

-¿Dónde esta Naruto?-

-aun sigue durmiendo al igual Sasuke...-

-ya veo entiendo...al rato me acompañas a ver a mi hermano seguramente estara preocupado...-dije Itachi solo asintio mi madre se fue el me miro apenado

-¿Qué pasa?-

-es que anoche mancha la sabana-

-de que-dije el hizo a un lado la sabana mostrandome una pequeña mancha de sangre...

-a eso...no te preocupes luego lo limpio...sabes eso comprueba algo...-

-si es verdad le entregue mi virginidad al amor de mi vida, al igual a la persona con la estaré toda mi vida...-dijo dandome un casto beso, sus manos estaban en mi cuello, mientras las mias en su cintura...

-te amo-dijo

-también te amo...-dije mientras me abrazaba fuerte, al igual que yo ahora era el hombre mas feliz del mundo con el hombre que amo estaba junto a mi y somos uno sabia que apartir de este día mi vida daria un giro de 360° al igual que la de Itachi...

Notas finales:

Que les parecio muy bonito ya en el siguiente a lo mejor un lemon de NaruSasu no les aseguro nada...

El que si no me equivoco el de juntos para siempre ya casi termina, creo soy la creadora y no se jijijijijiji...

Bueno los vere en el siguiente los amo besos dejen comentarios no muerden

8._ "4 meses después"


	8. 8 4 meses después

Notas del capitulo:

Bueno uno mas de mis capitulos a leeí sus comentarios y sobre los que pusieron sobre el lemon de MinaIta se ve que les encanto, pero no se preocupen no va a ser el unico que leean se los aseguro yo, bueno y sobre el otro fic de Luz de esperanza espero que lo lean la verdad me inspire en algunos fics que eh leido, y me inspire en que Naruto esta en una silla de ruedas, pero bueno espero que les guste ese fic ya que solo constara de maximo 8 o 9 capitulos, y no se les olvide pasar por el de Juntos para siempre que ya son ultimos capitulos pero no se preocupen intentare actualizar lo mas pronto posible

Bueno se los dejo gracias a todos ¡VIVA EL NARUSASU!...

8._ "4 meses después"

Sasuke Pov

Ya había pasado 4 meses, dos cosas sorprendentes había pasado en mi vida, una de esas fue hace 3 meses atrás en que la relación de mi hermano había mejorado bastante desde la ultima vez Minato lo consiente cada momento cada vez que puede a lo cual se lo agradezco y aquella sorpresa que me callo de sorpresa cuando me entere de que mi hermano estaba en cinta tenia un mes...

* 3 meses atrás *

Estábamos en el jardín observando las flores y de mas cosas, ya que Minato y Naruto no estaban en casa ya que habían salido con su padre a no se donde...

-Sasuke hay algo que debes saber...-

-dime que es lo que tengo que saber...-

-bueno últimamente no me había sentido nada bien...-

-no me digas que otra vez tu enfermedad...-

-no nada de eso, hoy Tsunade me dará unos resultados de unas pruebas que me hice ayer...-

-esta bien te acompaño a buscarlos...-

-vamos entonces...-comenzamos a caminar mientras nos ibamos a donde se encontraba note como se mareaba un poco a lo cual me preocupe bastante...

-Itachi mejor vamos al cuarto a que descanses...-

-no pasa nada vamos a buscarla...-seguimos con nuestro paso, hasta llegar donde estaba...

-Itachi ya tengo tus resultados...-

-dígame no volví a recaer en mi enfermedad-

-no por suerte...es algo mejor a lo cual a mi hijo le va a encantar...-

-dígame ¿Qué es?-

-bueno estas embarazado, al parecer tienes 1 mes...-dijo ambos nos quedamos en shock ya que tendría un sobrino y mi hermano un hijo...

-no puede ser...-

-si al parecer aquella noche que los dejamos solos, fuiste concebido con ese pequeño que viene en camino...-dijo ella acercándose a tocar su vientre de mi hermano

-felicidades hermano...-dije abrazándolo

-gracias ahora solo voy a esperar a que Minato llegue...-dijo el levantándose, Tsunade le di un abrazo antes de irnos, mientras salíamos vimos como venían Naruto y Minato, me encamine a ellos aunque note a mi hermano que se atraso a lo cual me llamo la atención me gire pude notar como el caía al suelo, pero Minato lo sujeto antes de que cayera...

-hermano...-

-amor...Itachi reacciona...-

-vamos al cuarto hay que dejarlo descansar...-dije, lo llevamos al llegar lo recostamos, al poco tiempo el despertó

-estas bien amor...-le dijo Minato, agarrando su mano y besándola

-estoy bien...es solo un desmayo...te prometo que voy a descansar mas...-dijo acariciando su mejilla

-deja que mi madre te revise...vamos...-insistió

-ella ya me reviso no es nada malo...te lo aseguro, es solo que tengo que darte una noticia-dijo vi su cara de Minato algo angustiado

-te volvió la enfermedad-el negó y se sentó con ayuda de el y agarro sus manos colocándolas en su vientre plano y acercándose a darle un casto beso...

-no para nada...es solo que estoy embarazado...tengo 1 mes...-dijo finalizando a lo cual Minato se quedo boca abierto y algo en shock...

-estas hablando en serio...-

-si no miento tu madre me lo acaba de confirmar...-

-voy a ser tío entonces...-dijo Naruto abrazándome

-gracias Itachi por darme una familia...-dijo Minato abrazándolo por la cintura y atrayéndolo para besar, en ese momento ambos salimos dejándolos solos, cuando me di cuenta Naruto me abrazo por la cintura susurrándome en el oído...

-creo que nos ganaron primero ellos...no crees que nosotros debemos ya...-dijo sensualmente besando mi cuello y estremeciéndome

-N-Naruto...yo...si me gustaría pero mejor esperemos si te lo pido...-dije a lo cual Naruto me abrazo por la cintura mientras me besaba...

* actual momento*

Me encontraba en el jardín con mi hermano que acariciaba su vientre ya abultado ya que el no tendría uno si no dos Tsunade lo dedujo y es verdad, mientras yo me encontraba observando cada milímetro del jardín...

-Sasuke...ya han pasado 2 meses desde que Sakura no volvió aquí...-

-si es verdad...desde que Naruto hablo con ella...no volvió...-

-pero eso quiere decir que te ama a ti...-

-si tienes razón pero y si no me ama como yo a el...-

-si no se lo dices...sera tarde...-dijo mi hermano, pero ya había pasado tiempo desde que Sakura no volvió hasta que igual manera no la volvi a ver en las del grupo de Geishas...

* 2 mese atrás *

Yo me encontraba en la sala, tomado un té con Naruto cuando uno de sus sirvientes llego...

-Naruto-sama...una geisha vino verlo...-

-¿Quién es?-

-soy yo Naruto...-dijo alguien entrando claro esa voz era de Sakura a lo cual me llamo la atención...

-Sakura cuanto tiempo sin verte...-

-lo mismo digo...me haz olvidado...recuerda que tu padre me dijo que era la ideal para ti...-dijo ella con humos de altitud a lo cual ella pensaba que era lo suficiente para el, pero notaba que Naruto no decia nada, a lo cual me llamo la atención...

-y tu que haces aquí...-

-yo estoy aquí por mi hermano...si es lo que quieres saber...-

-como sea...Naruto que tal si vamos a jugar algún lugar tu y yo solos, así para que nadie nos estorbe...-acaso estorbaba pero note como aun no decia nada Naruto así que decidi pararme e irme, pero una mano me detuvo...

-no te vallas Sasuke...-dijo sosteniéndome de mi mano

-pero tu estas feliz con Sakura...-dije intentando safarme pero era inútil

-vamos Naruto dejalo, además el tiene razón tu y yo somos felices...-dijo nuevamente con esos aires de superiodidad

-no...solo te quiero a ti...-dijo viendome a los ojos

-Naruto...vamonos dejemos a este aquí...-dijo nuevamente

-no me ire contigo a ningun lugar solo eso te lo digo...-dijo virandola a ver

-pensé que me amabas...-dijo desepcionada

-no Sakura eso tu misma te lo inventases...pero te equivocaste conmigo...-

-es solo por el no es así...-dijo molesta

-yo amo a Sasuke, nada y nadie me lo cambiara y quitara de mi corazón-dijo me quede en shock y se acerco a mi a besarme enfrente de ella

-me las pagaran ambos...pero especialmente tu Sasuke-

-vete Sakura ya no tienes nada que hacer aquí y no vuelvas...-dijo Naruto ella se fue molesta, mientras yo, aun no asimilaba lo que pasaba de verdad el me ama pero sera en serio...

-Naruto de verdad me amas...-dije pero se acerco a mi a besarme con pasion mientras yo enredaba mis brazos en su cuello, mientras el por la cintura...

-eso comprueba que digo la verdad...-dijo-te amo Sasuke-

-yo...Naruto te quiero...-aun no podía decirle te amo no se porque aun no me salia

-se que aun no me amas pero con el tiempo me ganare tu amor...-me abrazo mas fuerte mientras yo ocultaba mis rostro en su cuello

* tiempo actual *

-bueno eso ya es problema de ella que no quiso aceptarlo...-dije

-si eso tienes razón...bueno ire adentro me acompañas-

-si vamos...además dentro de poco regresaran Naruto y Minato...-dije y nos encaminamos adentro

Naruto Pov

Me dolia dejar solo a Sasuke ya que teniamos asuntos pendientes que arreglar con el pueblo vecino, aunque mi hemano estaba feliz ya que no es uno si no dos bebes que vienen en camino...

-Naruto apresurémonos a llegar...-

-si vamos...pero tu estas desesperadon por ver a Itachi...-

-y tu no por ver Sasuke...-dijo mi hermano tenia razón

-por cierto supiste de la fiesta que va a dar el general Ryo en su palacio-

-si lo recuerdo...ahora que me acuerdo es esta noche...-

-si y creo que ira el espectáculo de Geishas y Sasuke va a estar entre ellas...-

-es verdad...solo espero que me deje llevarlo...-

-sabes que siempre lo trae Gaara a casa...-

-si pero de todos modos...mira ya llegamos...-dije bajamos de los caballos, al entrar todo estaba tranquilo hasta que vimos a nuestras parejas...

-como los extrañe amores...-dijo mi hermano acercándose a Itachi plantandole un beso y acariciando su vientre abultado...

-hola amor...-me acerque a Sasuke y lo bese

-tardaron mucho...-

-eso lo se pero, tu vas a ir aquella fiesta que se va a dar el general Ryo...-

-si Gaara me mando una carta diciendome que vendra por mi con las demás...-dijo

-ya veo porque no dejas que te lleve yo...-

-no Naruto las geishas siempre tiene que estar antes que nada...-

-si pero...

-nada de peros...-dijo poniendo un dedo en mi labio

-ya veo...entonces, te vendran a buscar...-

-si...tu iras...-dijo apenada

-jamás me lo perderia con tal de verte bailar...-dije el se sonrojo un poco

-Naruto… te quiero gracias…-dijo abrazándome fuerte

-bueno entonces te acompaño a preparar tus cosas…-dije guiándolo al cuarto

Llegamos al cuarto en donde tenia que preparar sus cosas, agarro una pequeña bolsa en donde estaba unos cuantos Kimonos...

-¿Cuál te vas a poner?-

-no lo se aún...-

-te aconsejo este...-dije mostrandole un Kimono color azul con flores color rosado, y otros pequeños detalles de color gris...

-esta hermoso, en realidad ese Kimono no es mio...-dijo Sasuke pero note su rostro triste

-es tu madre...-dije el solo asintio levantándose y yendo a uno de su cajones de ropa sacando un pequeño prendedor para cabello con una flor de cerezo pero de color azul...

-mira esto también es de mi madre...-dijo el sentandose junto a mi

-es hermoso...te quedara bien cuando te lo coloques en el cabello...-

-si lo se pero no podre llevar el cabello recogido como de costumbre...-dijo viendome

-¿Por qué?-pregunte

-bueno naturalmente las mujeres solteras llevan el cabello completamente recogido, pero las que ya no lo son lo llevan medio suelto...-dijo

-entonces lo llevaras recogido...-

-no...lo llevare un poco suelto...-

-...eso quiere decir que tienes pareja...-

-si y esa persona eres tu Naruto...-dijo acariciando mi mejilla

-entonces Sasuke...-

-Naruto te amo...-dijo acercándose a mi besándome, yo lo abrace por la cintura, mientras el se aferro a mi cuello para hacer profundo el beso... nos separamos del beso al momento mientras escondio su cara entre mi cuello

-Sasuke igual te amo...-

-gracias Naruto...-dijo separandose de mi...

-terminemos de arreglar tus cosas...-dije terminamos de arreglar sus cosas, al poco tiempo lo convenci de aquel Kimono así que nos dieramos cuenta ya había llegado Gaara por el, salimos al verlo ahí junto a su pareja Sai...

-Sasuke estas listo...-dijo

-si vamos...están las chicas ahí...-

-si te están esperando a verte desde hace tiempo que las saludas...-dijo Gaara

-bueno entonces nos vemos al rato Naruto...-dijo el acercándose a darme un casto beso...

-si nos vemos cuidalo Gaara...-dije

-no te preocupes...-dijo el mientras Sasuke subia al carruaje donde estaban siendo trasportados, mientras entre a mi casa alistarme ya que también me iría a esa fiesta pasara lo que pasara...

Sasuke Pov

Ya estabamos llegando al palacio en donde iba a festejarse la fiesta...

-Sasuke-kun ese tal Naruto es tu pareja-me dijo Ino

-si es mi pareja y su hermano mayor es pareja de mi hermano y el esta en cinta-dije

-pensé que era un chico normal...-dijo Hinata

-no hasta me soprendi cuando me lo dijo-

-ya veo...entonces vas a tener un sobrino...-dijo Karin

-si efectivamente...-

-miren chicas ya llegamos...-dijo Tente bajamos del carruaje nos encaminamos adentro, para cuando vimos al general Ryo que estaba esperandonos

-bienvenidas sean...-

-gracias...-dijeron todas

-vamos las llevare a sus aposentos..-dijo comenzamos a caminar

-tu eres el que vive en casa de Naruto-me dijo me gire para verlo una vez que llegamos al cuarto de las chicas aunque pude notar como me llevaba a mi a otra, ya que lógicamente yo era especial ya que soy un doncel...

-si me llamo Sasuke...-

-si eso lo se también no sabes como habla de ti cada vez que puedo verlo...-dijo sonriendo

-ya veo...-

-lo amas verdad...-

-si lo amo con todo el alma...jamás lo cambiaria por nadie-dije seriamente

-me alegra que esa mocoso este feliz con alguien-

-bueno con su permiso yo me tengo que alistar...-

-claro nos vemos al rato...-entre al cuarto para poder arreglarme, comence a vestirme con el Kimono de mi madre y que parte me sugirió Naruto, escuche como comenzaron a tocar la puerta me levante de donde estaba para abrir la puerta dejando ver a Ino con un Kimono de color amarillo con destellos de color blanco

-Sasuke puedo pasar...-

-adelante Ino...que bonito Kimono el tuyo...-

-el tuyo es mejor que el mio...-

-mmm...a que viniste-

-vine a peinarte si no te molesta...-

-esta bien pero date prisa ya que dentro de poco comenzara el espectáculo...-

-claro...además no me voy a demorar...ya que no todo lo vas a tener recogido...-

-si es verdad...podrias ponerme este borch que es de mi madre...-dije entregandole el broch de mi madre

-si claro...-dijo ella así ella comenzó acomodarme el cabello, me coloco de lado mi cabello no todo formandome como un pequeño choco que tiene entrelazado el broche de mi madre mientras el resto de mi cabello esta suelto, acomodado del mismo lado que el choco que tengo...

-ya estas listo...-me dijo

-gracias sera mejor que te vallas, ya luego puedes venir por mi para que comience mi presentacion...-

-claro nos vemos...-dijo ella salio del cuarto dejandome solo al momento de aquello pasaron algunas horas mientras yo ensayaba para continuar mi baile...

Toc... Toc... Toc...

-adelante-dije dejando ver a Ino que llegaba a buscarme

-vamos ya es hora...-dijo me acerque a ella, llevándome a una gran sala en donde estaban todos reunidos, los generales al igual soldados, y entre ellos vi a Naruto, el cual platicaba con el General Ryo, cuando me di cuenta esos ojos azules ya me estaba observando, me sonroje un poco, al instante di una bocada de aire me acerque a la pista viendo a Hinata, Tenten, Karin e Ino con sus instrumentos para acompañarme en la música así yo les di la señal de comenzar con la música mientras yo me acomodaba en mi posición...

Naruto Pov

Ya había llegado y aun no veia a Sasuke, primero paso el espectáculo de ella primero, sabia que después seguia el de Naruto, al terminar yo y el general comenzamos hablar...

-vi aquel chico doncel...-

-vio a Sasuke...General Ryo-

-si y sabes es hermoso...conseguiste a una buena pareja...-dijo

-si es verdad...hasta mi hermano ya tiene una pareja la cual es su hermano de el que de igual manera es un Doncel...-

-valla los hermanos...pero a el nunca lo he visto entre las Geishas-dijo algo dudoso

-si lo se es que solo el oculto su ser después de la muerte de sus padres, ya que era el unico mayor que quedaba y por eso el tenia que ser fuerte por Sasuke-dije

-por lo menos el es fuerte pero de igual manera veo que es fuerte como Sasuke-san-dijo alegremente

-si es verdad...-dijo el me señalo gire mi rostro observando a Sasuke que entraba se veia hermoso con ese Kimono azul, al igual medio recogido su cabellos, se ve tan hermoso, el comenzó a bailar por toda la sala, el movia sus manos y tenia agarrado las mangas de su Kimono, el no quitaba su mirada de mi, hasta que saco sus abanicos del mismo color como se Kimono, termino de bailar con sus abanicos y se fue acercando a mi, acachandose a mi altura...

-bailarías conmigo Naruto-dijo extendiendo su mano

-yo...no creo...-dije un poco asustado, pero no quería que supiera que si se bailar como el...

-vamos Naruto anda a bailar...-dijo el general levantándose y jalándome, para la pista, quede de frente a Sasuke ambos estabamos sonrojados, el me jalo y comence a bailar como el, lo note que estaba soprendido, ya estabamos al final del baile cuando juntamos nuestras manos y dando vueltas sin quitarnos las miradas, hasta que así en esa misma posición terminamos el baile, todos comenzaron aplaudir hasta el General...

-luego me explicaras el como sabes bailar...-dijo susurrándome

-esta bien...-dije, comenzamos a caminar en direccion al General, pero note que Sasuke se detuvo, me gire para verlo y esta siendo agarrado por un soldado, al cual estaba ebrio...

-que preciosura de doncel...que tal si vienes conmigo y eres mi compañero el resto de la fiesta...-

-dejeme...ya estoy con alguien...-dijo intentando soltarse

-ven vamos a divertirnos juntos...no te arrepentiras...-dijo acercándose a el y agarrando su mentón

-le dije que me suelte...-dijo intentando separarse, pero el le costaba trabajo, note una mueca de dolor ya que le estaba apretando mas fuerte

-aunque no quieras vendras conmigo...-dijo, Sasuke cerro sus ojos por la cercanía de ese tipo, así fue como agarre su mano del tipo apretandola para que lo dejara

-el dijo que lo dejara...además el es mi acompañante...-dije amablemente

-N-Naruto...-dijo en susurro

-cuanto me das por el, para que me dejes ser su compañía de el...-dijo acaso quería que lo vendiera, el soltó a Sasuke, el cual se coloco detrás de mi

-sera mejor que se retire esta ebrio...-dije

-no me ire hasta que el sea mi compañía o hasta que se valla conmigo...-

-yo no voy a ir con usted...ya tengo con quien irme...-dijo Sasuke defendiendose

-tu que eres un doncel no sirves para nada, lo cuales son como tú se van a la cama...-dijo con una sonrisa arrogante, Sasuke comenzó a temblar un poco

-sera mejor que guarde su lenguaje y se retire...-dije amablemente aunque me estaba conteniendo para no golpearlo, hasta que me di cuenta que jalo a Sasuke nuevamente del brazo, aunque también lo abrazo por la cintura, provocando que su cabello quedara suelto, el comenzó a temblar, estaba apunto de acercarme pero el General Ryo se acerco a golpearlo y soltando a Sasuke, el cual cayo de rodillas al suelo...

-será mejor que te largues no quiero problemas...-dijo hizo señal a otros para que se lo llevaran, me acerque a Sasuke, el agarro su broche y se fue corriendo pude notar como el estaba llorando...

-Sasuke...espera-dije pero el no me hizo caso

-Naruto ve con el...te necesita...-me dijo el general, me fui detrás de el...

Sasuke Pov

Me fui corriendo sin hacerle caso a Naruto que me protegio, aunque estaba llorando ya que me senti mal ya que Naruto por poco lo golpea por ese tipo que estaba ebrio y ademas de que me duele mi brazo por el agarre, llegue al cuarto, me senté agarrando mi broche que se me callo...

-el tiene...razón los doncel...como yo...snif siempre...acaban en la cama...snif...-dije en susurro, escuche como tocaban la puerta comence a temblar ya que podria ser aquel tipo nuevamente...

-Sasuke soy Naruto ábreme-escuche la voz de Naruto a lo cual me alegro bastante, así que me levante y me fui abrir, dejando ver a Naruto me avalance a el abrazándolo por el cuello llorando, senti como me abrazaba y entrabamos al cuarto...

-ya tranquilo...todo paso...-me dijo

-es que tenia miedo...-dije

-dejeme ver tu brazo...-

-estoy bien...no pasa nada...-dije, pero el poso su mano en mi brazo me queje un poco

-tsk...me duele un poco...-dije el alzo la manga del Kimono mientras el me colocaba una pomada...

-de donde sacaste esa pomada...-

-siempre la llevo conmigo, mi madre me la entego...ella me lo dio pues por si acaso salgo herido en algo...-dijo

-esta bien...quiero irme a casa...-dije

-claro vamos...-dijo, me acomode mi cabello con el broche de mi madre, mientras el me observaba, salimos me despedi de mis amigas

-espero que nos veamos pronto...-dijo Ino

-vere que algún día vengan a visitarme...-dije

-espero que te cuides mucho...-dijo Hinata

-cuidate Sasuke...-dijo Kairn

-es verdad cuidate...espero nos veamos pronto-dijo Tente

Nos dirigimos con el General para disculparnos, mientras nos disculpamos con el General ya que por mi fue todo

-lamento lo ocurrido General...-dije asiendo una reverencia

-no pasa nada…solo fue un accidente…-

-General Ryo…gracias por su hositalidad…-dijo Naruto

-gracias a ustedes por venir…-dijo ambos, nos retiramos, al llegar a la casa, el me observo de pies a cabeza...

-¿Qué pasa?-

-nada...es solo que te ves bello...-

-gracias...será verdad lo que dijo aquel tipo de que solo los que son como yo van a la cama de los Generales y capitanes entre otros...-dije tristemente, el me abrazo

-no Sasuke...tu eres unico y lo sabes... si vas a la cama de alguien es porque te ama, no por diversión...- dijo abrazándome fuerte

-pero Naruto…explicame como es que sabes bailar…-dije, el se puso nervioso, comenzó a contarme que el veía a su madre, bailar sola a veces y quiso emitarla, así fue aprendiendo muchas cosas…

-así fue como comencé…-dijo abrazándome

-Naruto…hay algo que quiero pedirte…-

-dime…-

-espera un minuto ya vuelvo-dije fui al baño, a prepararme para lo que venia, salí del baño, al llegar nuevamente con Naruto…

-lo que quiero pedirte es que me hagas el amor Naruto…-dije cerca de su oído, el me miro sorprendido por lo que dije creo que dira que no…

Naruto Pov

Estaba esperando a que Sasuke regresara, se acerco a mi sentandose junto a mi abrazándome

-lo que quiero pedirte es que me hagas el amor Naruto…-dijo me quede en shock lo mire el estaba algo apenado

-estas seguro de lo que me pides…-

-si quiero ser uno contigo-dijo besándome, pase mis manos por delante quitándole su Kimono, lo fui bajando por sus hombros y la prenda quedo en el suelo, le quiete el borche también dejando su cabello suelto tan hermoso, pase mi mano por su torso desnudo, fui bajando pero note que no tenia sus boxers a lo cual me extraño…

-te amo Sasuke…-

-también Naruto, hazme sentir, hazme el amor…-dijo, lo fui recostando en la cama, baje a besarlo, fui bajando con besos, pase mi lengua por sus tetillas excitantes y hermosas, mordi una el arqueo su espalda, pase al otro hice lo mismo el no paraba de gemir…

-ahh…mmm…Naruto…ahhhhh…-

-eres delicioso Sasuke…pareces un dulce…-dije el se sonrojo, y acerco una mano a mi mejilla acariciándola…

-Naruto…de verdad me amas como dices…-dijo yo me alce para besar su frente

-que tonterías dices…sabes que es verdad, quiero que seamos uno, al igual quiero formar mi familia contigo…-dije el me miro y solo asintió, baje una mano a su miembro ya despierto, el volvió a arquear su espalda al contacto, comencé a masturbarlo, mientras nos besabamos y un juego de lenguas comenzaba entre nosotros de nuestra comisura de ambos ya desendi algo de saliva, nos separamos fui bajando con besos, de igual manera pase mi lengua por esos botones rosados tan hermosos que para mi parecian dulces, al llegar a su miembro pase mi lengua y lo metí a mi boca…

-ahhhhh Naruto…mmm…ahhhh-el gemina pude notar como se sonrojaba a cada momento el me miro y llevo sus manos a mi cabeza para darme a que velocidad quiere que valla, ya estaba llegando al clímax se notaba…

-N-Naru…to…me ven…ahhhhhh…-no termino ya que se termino por derramarse en mi boca, lo saque de mi boca me alce para verlo pude notar sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus ojos llenos de agua lagrimas amenazaban al salir por la lujuria que tenia, su hermosa boca estaba abierta ya que de ella salía hermosos suspiros su respiración esta agitada…

-esto sabe bien…-dije relamiendo mis labios

-Naruto…hazlo…onegia…-dijo entrecortado

-…Sasuke te amo…-dije con el resto de su seme unte mis dedos y fui bajando a su entrada a lo cual el se tenso ya que solo masajeaba, subí a su boca atrapandola mientras ingrese un dedo el se iba a separar pero se lo impedi ya que agarre su nuca para profundisar el beso, el paso sus brazos por mi cuello abrazándome…

-Naruto…mmm…motto…ahhh…-

-Sasuke eres realmente hermoso…nunca dejare que nadie te toque…jamás…-dije ingrese mis otros dos dedos…

-¡ahhhhhhhh!-el dio un grito de dolor, aunque comencé a masajerar su miembro para poder tranquilizarlo, mientras lo preparaba al igual besaba su cuello

-Naruto creo…que ya…ahhh…estoy…listo…-dijo susurrando en el lóbulo de mi oreja

-esta bien…-dije saque mis dedos de interior, me termine de quitar el resto de mi ropa así que mientras agarre sus dos piernas y las coloque encima de mis hombro, ya esta listo para lo que seguía pero no sabia si el esta listo…

Sasuke Pov

Todas las caricias de Naruto se sienten bien, me siento como en la gloria, aunque sabia que Naruto se sentía listo pero, me preocupaba que me doliera hable con mi hermano de esto y el me dijo que si pero luego desaparece el dolor…

-Sasuke…mejor nos detenemos…-dijo a lo cual me quede en shock

-¿Por qué?...-dije en susurro

-no creo que estés listo de lo que me hagabas de pedir…Sasuke te amo pero no quiero obligarte…-dijo iba a bajar mis piernas pero las enrosque en su cuello de el se sorprendió ante mi acto, lo mire con lagrimas en los ojos…

-…Sasuke…-dijo iba acariciar mi mejilla pero vire mi rostro

-eso comprueba que no me amas como dices…yo te amo Naruto quiero ser uno contigo…-dije ya que si lo amo y me siento listo para ser uno con el aunque el no lo paresca…

-Sasuke…es que te noto algo dudoso es todo-dijo

-es que solo tengo miedo de que duela…nada mas…-dije apenado el me sonrío y se acerco a mi a besarme…

-si estas seguro de estar listo continuare…-dijo yo asenti, sentí la punta de su miembro, que presionaba por entrar…

-¡ahhhhh!-solté un gemido de dolor

-Sasuke…solo espera…un poco nada…mas…grr…-dijo bajo mis piernas y las puso al costado de su cadera, el se apoyo en la cama agarre sus manos entrelazandolas con las mias se acerco a besarme, mientras de una sola embestida entro en mi…

-¡ahhhhhhhhhhhh!-me separe de el al momento de que sentí un gran dolor pero el me acariciaba cada rincon de mi cuerpo para poder relajarme un rato…

-mueve Naruto…-dije el comenzó un vaivén lento al principio, yo me aferraba a las sabanas ya que las embestidas comenzaron a ser mas fuertes…

-motto…motto…Naruto…motto…ahhhh….-me abrazo y me sentó encima de el, comencé a calvargar encima de el sentí que podía llegar mas profundo con mis manos me apoyaba en su vientre mientras el agarraba mis caderas y me guiaba a la velocidad que quería que fuera así que sentí como me daba en una parte muy placentera…

-ahhh…ahí…Naruto…mmm…ahhh-

-Sasuke…grr…mmm…eres…estre…cho…te amo…-dijo se sentó y me beso mientras sentía que ya estaba llegando al limite, sentí como me daba la vuelta aun estando dentro de el, coloque mi cabeza en la almohada mientras me aferraba a las sabanas, de la comisura de mi boca salía u hilito de saliva…

-motto…Naruto…ya casi…mmm…ahhh…-

-Sasuke yo casi…grrr…-me alce un poco para besarlo gire mi rotro y el me beso nuestros dedos estaban entrelazados, ambos nos teniamos de la mano, el presionaba mas fuerte podía sentir como el llegaria pronto…

-…Naruto…ya…no…-un hilito de saliva nos unía a ambos después del beso, fue bajando a mi cuello dejando besos humedos en el camino…

-Sasuke…solo un poco…mas…-dijo comenzó a incrementar las embestidas un poco mas, ambos estábamos bañado en sudor, solo alguien estaba presente en nuestro acto de amor, y ese era la luna, así acto de presencia en nuestra entrega de pasión de ambos

-…Naruto…ahhh…be-same…onegai…-dije el se acerco a mi mientras me besaba mi mento hasta atrapar mis labios, el incremento mas hasta que sentí que ya estaba llegando al clímax, nuestras manos aun están entrelazadas…

-Naruto…ya no me…ve-no pude terminar ya que mis labios apresados por los de el, di el ultimo gemido en el beso, sentí como mi manchaba las sabanas, mientras Naruto terminaba dentro de mi su semilla, acababa adentro de mi, nos separamos del beso ya que sentí que mis piernas me fallaban y cai, pero no sentí nada ya que Naruto me sostuvo y me sentó aun tenia su miembro dentro de mi, el agarro mis piernas y comenzó a embestirme, sabia que estaba cansado no iba a tardar mas…

-Naruto…ya no…puedo…-dije el me miro besando mi cuello

-Sasuke…solo…un poco…mas…-dije incremento las embestidas, me giro y me recosto en la cama de cara a el, alzo mis piernas en sus hombros, el comenzó a embestirme al momento mas rapido, yo lo abrazaba por el cuello, y arqueaba mi espalda, tenia entreabierta mi boca…

-ahh…mmm…Naruto…ya…me…ve… ¡Naruto!-dije me derrame entre nuestros vientres, el seguía con sus embestidas, hasta que sentí como era llenado hasta el ultimo rincon, el cayo encima de mi con cuidado, de no lastimarme, mientras aun con nuestras respiraciones agitas, el salio de mi…

-te…amo…Sasuke…-me dijo dandome el ultimo beso

-también…Naruto…te amo…-dije el me acosto en su pecho y nos cubrió a ambos con una sabana…

-sabes Naruto…quien fue el unico que presencio nuestro acto…-

-¿Quién?-dijo besando mis cabellos

-la luna es nuestro destigo…-

-gracias Sasuke…descansa…-dijo me acurruque en su pecho y el me abrazo mas fuerte, así me deje llevar por los brazos de Morfeo, aunque sabia que con esto y si habían mas noches sabia lo que pasaria y no me importa…lo amo…amor a Naruto Namikaze…

**Continuara…**

Notas finales:

Bueno que les parecio un poco hot no es así…es que cada vez que escucho musica pues me encanta y además leí lemon ese es mi truco para ispirarme hacer los mios, espero que con ese consejo ustedes también puedan así podran mejorar sus historias…

Bueno los dejo espero que siguan leyendo mis historias, pronto actualizare el de juntos para siempre al igual el otro de luz de esperanza, de igual manera que pasan a leer este pasen a leer los otro, necesito sugerencias para saber que nombre deben llevar los bebes de Minato e Itachi ya que son niño y niña tengo algunos nombre y me gustaria que botaran entre ustedes…

Niño: Akeru-Niña: Mei

Niño: Fugaku-Niña: Tenshi

Niño: Kysho-Niña: Meilin

Bueno ustedes decíden espero sus votaciones nos vemos en la proxima…

9._ "Estado"


	9. 9 Estado

Notas del capitulo:

Bueno aquí les dejo mis siguiente capitulo y digo creo que me pase con el lemon anterior bueno admitamos una cosa les encano a ustedes mis lectoras bueno nos vemos les espero abajo…

9._ "Estado"

*1 mes después*

Naruto Pov

Me encontraba con Sasuke en el jardín ambos observando las rosas, como de costumbre, además dentro de 1 hora nos teníamos que preparar ya que hoy mismo nos casábamos, aunque me preocupaba Sasuke ya que últimamente no se había sentido bien, fue hace como 1 semana que hable con mis padre, les dije que con la persona que me casare es Sasuke...

Flash Black

-Naruto para que querias vernos...-dijo mi madre

-es para decirles que he decidido con quien casarme...-dije

-dinos con quien...-dijo mi padre

-solo yo se quien es-dijo mi madre impresionandome

-en serio sabes...-

-si pero dilo tu-

-bueno es con Sasuke, dentro de 1 semana me quiero casar con el...-dije

-tu no eres el unico que se quiere casar en una semana Naruto...-escuche una voz la cual era de mi hermano

-Minato-

-madre, padre en verdad quiero casarme con Itachi, además el esta esperando a mis hijos-dijo el serio

-si tienes razón...yo digo que si, pero tu Jiraya-

-bueno yo solo quiero que ambos sean felices...así que te apoyamos-dijo mi padre

-entonces comenzare los preparativos...Naruto porque no vas a ver a Sasuke y le dices-

-al igual tu Minato ve con Itachi-dijo mi padre ambos salimos de la habitación en donde estaba, fuimos a mi cuarto ya que ahí estaba Itachi con el, al llegar antes de entrar escuchamos gritos por parte de Itachi, entramos al cuarto lo mas rápido posible encontrandoa Itachi moviendo a Sasuke que estaba inconsciente en el suelo, me acerque rapidamente a el...

-¿Qué le paso Itachi?-pregunte angustiado

-solo fui al baño un momento cuando salí Sasuke ya estaba en el suelo tirado-dijo asustado

-tranquilízate Itachi...-dije mi hermano, comence a reanimar a Sasuke para que despertara, cuando vi que sus hermosos ojos se abrian lentamente...

-Naruto...¿Qué paso?-pregunto

-cuando vine ya estabas inconsciente...e Itachi solo te dejo un momento y te encontro en ese estado...-dije

-lo lamento es que no me senti bien y de repente todo se volvió negro para mi-dijo abrazándome

-no te preocupes...Sasuke quiero decirte que hable con mis padre, sobre lo nuestro, en realidad le he dicho que me casare contigo en 1 semana, claro que si tu es-no pude terminar ya que el se avalanzo a mi besándome con pasión

-claro que si quiero ser tu esposo Naruto-dijo ocultando su rostro en mi cuello, el permaneció un rato de esa manera

-que bueno que te vas a casar Ototo...-dijo Itachi

-el no es el unico que se va casar Itachi...-dijo mi hermano impresionando a el

-no entiendo, Minato-

-Itachi será una boda doble, tu conmigo, y mi hermano con Sasuke-

-entonces...eso quiere decir que tu y yo...-

-si Itachi seremos una familia junto a nuestros hijos que vienen en camino...-dijo acercándose a el besándolo con pasión, nosotros salimos del cuarto para llevarme a Sasuke...

-Naruto gracias-

-Sasuke te amo...deberiamos dejar que mi madre te revise...-dije preocupado

-estaré bien te lo prometo...-dijo al momento el se tapo su boca en ese momento, y salio corriendo del lugar, rumbo a una ventana de la casa, y comenzó a vomitar su desayuno, me acerque y comence acariciar su espalda para reconfortarlo

-Sasuke...tranquilo insisto vamos con mi madre-

-yo ya te dije que no te preocupes por mi estaré bien-dijo el pero seguia preocupado por el, aunque seguimos en el camino, hasta llegar a mi cuarto, lo recosté para luego salir del cuarto, aunque el me jalo en volviendo sus brazos en mi cuello...

-Sasuke...descansa voy a estar aquí-dije pero el se acerco besándome con pasión, comenzó a jugar con mi lengua, mientras yo me colocaba encima de el...

-hazme el amor Naruto...-dijo cerca de mi oído a lo cual me estremecio por completo, no tardamos mucho ya que al parecer el estaba desesperado por que lo hiciera...

-ahhh...mmm...ahhh...mmm...-gemía ya que tenia apresado su miembro con mi mano, mientras el gemía de pasión, no tarde mucho para prepararlo, así que lo posicione de cuarto y lo penetre de una sola, el arqueo su espalda al momento...

-¡ahhhhhhhhhhh! ¡Naruto!-el cayo de cara a la almohada, mientras sostenia sus caderas y comenzar embestirlo

-Sasu...siempre...estas...estre...cho...mmm...grr-dije entre gemidos

-motto...motto...ahhh...Naru...motto-comence a incrementar las embestidas, aunque ya no aguantaba mas estaba apunto de correrme

-ya casi Sasu...solo grr...un poco...más...ahhh-

-ya no agua...nto...Naru me ve...¡AHHHHHHHHHHHH!-termino por derramarse en las sabanas, mientras yo senti como era paresado mi miembro y unas cuantas mas y me derrame dentro de el

-Sasu...estas bien...-dije salí de su interior luego el se levanto y comenzó a besarme nuevamente con pasión, colocandose encima de mi, mientras el restregaba su trasero contra el mi miembro provocando que yo me excitara nuevamente

-Naru...ahhh...quiero más...-dijo el agarrando mi cara y acercándose a besarme

-Sasu...mmm...ahhh...-gemía ya queria estar dentro de el, hasta que el se alzo y se auto-penetro, mientras cavalgaba encima de mi

-Naru...motto...motto...ahhh...mas duro...ahhh...mmm-

-Sasu...eres hermoso...genial...mmm-acerque mis manos a su cadera agarrandola, con ambas y ayudarlo, me senté y el se abrazo de mi, pasando sus brazos por el cuello, mientras colocaba su barbilla en mi hombro...

-Naru...motto...ahí...dale ahí...mmm-ya le había dado en su punto debil, así que volví a dar en el mismo punto, mientras el me agarraba por mis cabellos, jugandolos

-Naru amame...siempre...ahh-

-claro...mmm...siempre...lo are...ahh...mmm-enredo sus piernas en mi cadera

-ya casi...Naru me vengo...-dijo, mientras lo embestia con fuerza y velocidad para terminar, podía sentir el rozón de su miembro en mi vientre, ya estaba duro, acerque mi mano a masajerlo para que se viniera conmigo

-ahhhhh...Naru...motto...ya casi...ahhhhh-

-Sasu...ya no...me corro...-

-¡Sasuke/Naruto!-ambos gritamos nuestros nombre, yo me derrame dentro de el, mientras el entre nuestro vientre, escondi mi rostro en su cuello, persibiendo su olor tan hermoso a lavanda, mientras el recargaba su cabeza en mi hombro

-Sasu...descansa-dije el se movio un poco y se acerco a mis labios

-te amo...Naruto-

-yo mas Sasuke...-dije lo recosté con cuidado, mientras salia de su interior y recostarlo, al momento el se quedo dormido, me vestí, fui a buscar una toalla humeda mientras para limpiarlo al igual a el, salí del cuarto ahora estaba mas seguro de que mi vida seria feliz pero de una u otra forma siento algo calido en mi interior no se que es, pero lo siento hermoso con solo ver a Sasuke

Fin Del Flash Black

-bueno creo que ya es hora de prepararnos para nuestra boda-dije mientras el me abrazaba por el cuello

-sabes estoy tan feliz, desde que vine a vivir aquí mi vida cambio por completo, fue lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida-dijo mientras lo abrace por la cintura recargando mentón en su cabello

-sabes me gustaria que te vistieras como aquella noche, de geisha…-dije el me miro sonriendo a lo cual eso quería decir que si…

-Naruto…esta bien, solo por ti lo are-dijo

-vamos seguramente Itachi te debe de estar esperando-dije inmediatamente nos fuimos al cuarto de mi hermano ya que ahí mismo estaba…

-Ototo…que bueno que ya llegaste…-dijo Itachi

-si lo se es que nos entretuvimos en el jardín ya que nuevas rosas salieron

-ya veo…bueno de todos modos tenemos que prepararnos para la boda…-dijo Minato

-si es verdad, sabes Sasuke va ir vestidos de Geisha como aquella vez-dije

-Itachi…me gustaria que tu…también…-mi hermano estaba algo dudoso

-si quieres que valla vestido de Geisha dimelo por mi no va haber problema…-dijo el

-entonces lo arias por mi…-

-si además porque no hacerlo-dijo, así Sasuke se lo llevo fuera del cuarto mientras ambos nos preparavamos para nuestra boda...

1 hora después

Todos estabamos reunidos en la pequeña sala que esta cerca del jardín, ambos estabamos esperaban a que ellos llegaran pero se retrasaron. Mi madre los fue a ver cuando me gire observe a lo mas hermoso que he visto en mi vida, a Sasuke con ese mismo Kimono de aquella noche, al igual llevaba suelto su cabello solo una parte estaba recogida con aquel broche de cabello que su madre le tenia dado, vi a mi hermano como se comia con la mirada a Itachi que estaba igual vestido de un Kimono de diferente color, aunque se parecia mucho a Sasuke, el de igual manera estaba hermoso, ya que el también podía lucir su cabello suelto, y vientre abultado de 5 meses...

-Naruto...estoy listo...-dijo Sasuke apenado, me acerque abrazarlo y darle un casto beso

-sabes, ahora estoy mas que feliz de que vas a ser mi esposo-dije, nos acecamos los cuatro, la ceremonia curso normal, hasta que después de aquello todo salio normal hasta que ya estabamos celebrando que ya somos esposos...

-sabes ya tengo tu regalo de bodas...-dijo Sasuke cruzando sus brazos por mi cuello

-¿eh?...no entiendo-

-sabes el motivo por el cual tardamos...-

-es que mi Ototo se desmayo nuevamente...-dijo Itachi interrumpiendo ya que estaba abrazado por Minato

-Sasuke...no te paso nada-

-no es solo que...ya se el porque de mis momento de sentirme mal...-

-dime no quiero que te pase nada malo-

-bueno es fácil...recuerdas que hace 1 mes consumamos nuestra relación, al igual que después de esa otras veces...-dijo sonrojado

-si que tiene...-

-recuerda que soy un doncel...Naruto-

-no me digas que...-

-si estoy en cinta...tengo 1 mes bueno voy a cumplis los 2 ya mero...-dijo el a lo cual quede shokeado al momento ya que no lo podía creer que tan pronto iba a ser padre, me acerque a besarlo lentamente, para luego abrazarlo

-gracias me vas a dar la familia que he querido desde hace unos años-dije, el me correspondio el abrazo al momento

-oigan chico recuerden que no va ser el unico bebe que va a nacer-

-es verdad lo lamento Aniki-dijo Sasuke

-Itachi...ahora mas que nunca hay que tener cuidado con los bebes...especialmente en las noches...-dijo mi hermano en voz baja para que no lo escucharamos pero fue inútil ya que lo escuchamos claramente

-si ya casi se me esta notando mas, ya que son 2 bebes que viene en camino-dijo, los cuatro nos quedamos disfrutando la fiesta el convivio que teniamos con nuestra familia, mientras solo yo abrazaba a Sasuke por la espalda y acariciaba su vientre plano ya que desiaba que de una vez se viera su vientre donde nuestro hijo estaría creciendo...

Notas finales:

Bueno que les parecio mi capitulo al fin Sasuke esta en cinta…

Aquí les dejo como van las votaciones sobre el nombre de los bebes de Minato e Itachi

A)._Niño: Akeru-Niña: Mei=3

B)._Niño: Fugaku-Niña: Tenshi=2

C)._Niño: Kysho-Niña: Meilin=1

Ahora de igual manera necesito que voten para el nombre del bebe de Sasuke, aunque por ahora no pondré los nombre en el siguiente ya que en el siguiente se dira que será el bebe, bueno ustedes que quieren niño o niña, aunque digo que niña pero no se ustedes…sigan votando para el nombre de los bebe de Itachi…

¡AVISO EN EL SIGUIENTE ES LA NOCHE DE BODAS DE AMBOS, ES LEMON, AUNQUE SE DIVIDIRAN EN DOS PARTES UAN QUE ES SOLO DE MinaItaMina, Y AL IGUAL LA OTRA PARTE ES DE SOLO NaruSasuNaru! ESPERO LES DEJO EL NOMBRE DE LOS DOS CAPITULOS SIGUIENTES QUE DEBEN SEGUIR AHORA

10._ "Nuestra Noche, Juntos MinaItaMina"

11._ "Nuestra Noche, Junto NaruSasuNaru"


	10. 10 Nuestra Noche, Juntos ItaMinaIta

Notas del capitulo:

Lamento el retraso en serio no era mi intencio no poder hacerlo es debido a mi inspiración que se fue por los suelos lo cual es muy extraño pero bueno que mas se le va hacer...también culpen a la escuela...

Inner: (no seas mentirosa tu hermana te dijo miles de veces que lo adelantaras)

Yo: nadie te metio en esta conversación...mejor anda ver por ahí

Inner: (yo lo que quiero ver es el lemon de ellos/)

Yo:si no te callas no escribo nada...¬_¬

Inner: (... me callo... ¬x¬)

Yo: bueno ahora si les dejo la historia... n_n

_**Geisha de la Noche...**_

_**10._ "Nuestra Noche, Juntos ItaMinaIta"**_

Minato Pov´s

La fiesta estaba terminando todos estaba disfrutando de ella, al igual se veía muy feliz a Naruto ya que el seria igual papa como yo, a toda persona que comenzaba a conversar con el le decia que su esposo estaba embarazado especialmente a sus compañeros que son de su grupo, la fiesta estaba llegando a su fin...

-chicos ustedes ya deben irse y disfrutar de su noche de bodas...-dijo mi madre

-si es verdad...-dijo mi padre

-chicos como regalo de bodas a cada uno les preparamos un lugar especial a cada uno para que pasen ahí 1 semana y luego regresen a lo que es su casa...-dijo mi madre

-madre...gracias por todo-

-no hay de que mis hijos adorados...afuera están las personas que los van a escoltar hasta llegar a su destino y ustedes les diran a que horas regresar...esta afuera el carruaje-dijo mi madre

-muchas gracias por eso eres la mejor madre-dijo Naruto al abrazarla

-solo dejenme ser orgullosa de ustedes dos, mas importante deben saber que ahora en adelante deben cuidar a sus esposos y a sus hijo, deben saber ambos que han tomado una decisión muy grande de cuidar a una familia-dijo ella como consejo

-eso lo sabemos-dije

-mis hijos son muy afortunados de tener a dos hermosos donceles a su lado, que les daran una familia y a nosotros unos nietos-dijo mi padre observando a Sasuke y a Itachi…

-bueno no pierdan tiempo vallan afuera a buscar sus cosas están afuera-

Los cuatro salimos a ver nuestras cosas subieron todo el equipaje a cada carruaje en donde ibamos a ir cada uno...

-bueno nos vemos luego cuida bien de Itachi-dijo Sasuke

-no te preocupes lo cuidare con mi propia vida-dije, vi como Itachi se acerco a Sasuke abrazándolo

-te deseo lo mejor Sasuke...nos vemos dentro de 1 semana-

-claro nos vemos...-dijo ambos se separaron yo y Naruto nos dimos un abrazo para luego irnos a nuestros respectivos lugares...

~...Carruaje NaruSasu...~

Naruto Pov´s

Al fin mi sueño de ser una familia sea a cumplido aunque me llamo mucho la atención Sasuke note que estaba un poco distraido creo que estaba pensando en Itachi...

-el va a estar bien, esta con mi hermano, su esposo-

-eso lo se no es que desconfie de el...pero tengo miedo de que algo le pase-

-te prometo que nada le va a pasar, ya si algo le pasa te prometo que hare todo lo posible para poder ayudarlos a ambos-dije acercandome a el posando una mano en su vientre y besando sus dulces labios

-Naruto te amo-

-yo también te amo...cuando lleguemos no te dejare dormir por un buen tiempo...casi toda la noche-dije en susurro en su oído el se coloro hasta las orejas yo solo lo abrace

-entonces tampoco te voy a dejar dormir durante toda la noche de todos los dias que estemos aquí-dijo pasando su lengua por mi oreja

-mmm...eso ya lo quiero ver...-dije disfrutando sus caricias, ahora solo me pregunto como les estará yendo a mi hermano e Itachi en su noche de bodas...

~...Carruaje MinaIta...~

Minato Pov´s

-creo que ya estamos llegando-dijo Itachi

-si...este lugar yo lo conozco-dije

-también yo...-dijo Itachi me quede sorprendido por lo que dijo, se detuvo el carruaje

-señores ya hemos llegado a su lindo aposento-dijo el de la escolta abriendo lo que es la puerta, baje primero ayudando a Itachi, cuando lo note el se sorprendió por el lugar en donde estaba...

-este lugar-dijo era un lugar hermoso, en donde se podía ver lo que era como un paisaje junto a el se podía ver lo que era un árbol grande al igual una casa hermosa, nos acercamos un poco, mientras el que nos trajo, llevo todo adentro de la casa...

-este lugar lo conozco...desde lejos podía ver lo que era este árbol, cuando iba a jugar o iba de paseo con mi padre-dijo me quede sorprendido ya que de igual manera yo venia aquel lugar

-yo también venia aquí...cuando era niño siempre me acerque a este árbol, aunque no recuerdo muy bien aquella persona que se acercaba apenas-dijo

-de que persona habla-dijo viéndome a los ojos

-un niño o una niña no recuerdo bien...a veces se acercaba aquí a jugar pero yo lo observaba de lejos tenia miedo de acercarme, así que lo veía de lejos se veía hermosa con una coleta de lado al igual con una Yukata de color Azul marino se veía hermosa-dije finalizando, Itachi se quedo muy sorprendido ya que no entendia el motivo de su impresión

-ese niño o niña que dices era yo...yo venia a jugar de ves en cuando, y me acercaba cuando se podía-dijo a lo que me sorprendió bastante

-no lo puedo creer entonces tu, eres aquel niño que veía por aquí...entonces-

-Minato...al parecer fue el destino volvernos a ver y a juntar nuevamente...-dijo Itachi que se acerco a besarme con pasión...

-bueno vamos adentro...-dije para llevármele

-ya esta todo adentro solo dígame a que hora los vengo a buscar como ordeno su madre-

-ven a buscarnos en la mañana siguiente cuando termine la semana-

-como ordene me retiro-dijo yéndose, jale a Itachi que me lo lleve a lo que es adentro vimos el interior de la casa se veía hermosa tan hermosa que me llamo la atención...

-esta hermosa la casa-

-si tienes razón…-

-sabes nunca pensé que tu fueras aquel niño que vi en aquel lugar-

-de igual manera nunca pensé que tu fueras aquel niño…pero eso significa destino para ambos…-

-si siempre estuvimos destinados a conocernos desde el primer momento en que te deje de ver pero ahora te vuelvo a ver-dije

-Minato no sabes como me encanta ser tu esposo…-

-Itachi…me gustaria pedirte algo…pero primero vamos a nuestro aposento…-dije llevandomelo nos sentamos en el futon que estaba ahí

-¿Qué es? Lo que quieres pedirme-dijo

-quiero ser tuyo…-

-Minato siempre vas a ser mío-

-Itachi hablo de que tu…me poseas…quiero que tu entres en mi-dije un poco sorojado y el se quedo sorprendido

-…yo no puedo-

-Itachi tu siempre ocultaste tu faceta de doncel…claro que si puedes…-

-esta bien lo are…pero si después tu lo haces-dijo yo solo le di un casto beso

-claro…-

-Minato aunque tenemos un problema…mira-dijo mostrando su vientre que esta un poco abultado bueno si apenas tiene 4 pero se ve un poco mas grande

-no te preocupes todo va a salir bien…solo una vez ya luego yo lo hago cuanta veces quiera-dije el solo asintió y se acerco a besarme, mientras me quitaba mi Yukata y yo de igual manera, nos comiamos a besos ambos, ahora ambos serias uno por completo…

Itachi Pov´s

No podía creer lo que Minato me estaba pidiendo, pero creo que el tenia razón sabia que podía hacerlo yo mismo, me coloque encima de el con mucho cuidado, por mi vientre, baje mi mano a su miembro esto iba a ser rapido ya que yo quería que el me hiciera suyo yo no a el, comencé a masturbarlo, podía escuchar sus suspiro, sus gemidos que decían mi nombre…

-Itachi…mmm…motto…-pase mi lengua por aquellos botones rosados

-Minato…te amo…-dije fui bajando a su miembro para poder pasar mi lengua por la punta el arqueo su espalda al momento de lo que hice…

-Itachi…ahhh-gimió al sentir como lo metía a mi boca el estaba suspirando y gimiendo mi nombre lo poda escuchar claramente, el estaba llegando al clímax, acelere un poco mis movimientos hasta que llego el orgasmo y se derramo dentro de mi boca por completo…

-gomen…Itachi-

-no importa estuvo bien…-me acerque a besarlo, unte un poco se su seme en tres de mis dedos y comencé a masajear su entrada con uno de mis dedos, hasta que ingrese al primero, el arqueo su espalda al contacto…

-Itachi…ahhh-

-tranquilo pasara dentro de poco-dije besando sus lagrimas de dolor que sentía el, masajeaba su miembro con mi otra mano para tranquilizarlo, así ingrese el segundo podía ver una mueca de dolor, ingrese el tercero y aquella mueca desaparecio, espere a que se acotumbrara a mis dedos, ya podian salir con naturalidad, los saque y mire a Minato que respiraba agitadamente, el me miro y asintió con la cabeza

-continua…quiero ser tuyo esta ocasión Itachi-

-solo por esta ocasión no lo creo…te amo Minato-

-también te amo Itachi-dijo, me acerque a su entrada y comencé a entrar despacio en el, vi como se aferraba a las sabanas y una finas lagrimas desendia de el

-solo…ummm poco…mas…Minato-

-I-Itachi…rapido-sentí como enredo sus piernas en mi cadera logrando empujarme para que entre de golpe en el

-ahhhhhhhh-

-no debiste hacer eso…te lastimaste-dije mientras lo besaba

-no importa solo espera un poco…-dijo acercandose a besar mis labios, espere como dijo el comenzó a mover sus caderas para darme a entender que ya estaba listo, primero comencé con un vaivén lento al principio

-…motto…motto…motto…Itachi-

-eres…ahhh…estrecho…mmm…-comencé a incrementar las embestidas mas y mas…

-¡ahhhhhhh! …Itachi…mmm…-

-solo un poco mas…grrr…Minato-ya estabamos llegando al clímax no quería alargar mas esto

-Itachi…me ven~ ¡ahhhhhhhhhhh!-grito de placer al derramarse entre nuestros vientres

-¡Minato/Itachi!-ambos gritamos nuestros nombres

-eso…fue…maravilloso…-dijo Minato con la respiración agitada

-si fue…hermoso…Minato…ahora te toca…-dije besando sus labios y salir de el con cuidado, el me volteo quedando encima de mi con mucho cuidado…

-si lo se…no te puedo dejar atrás también…-dijo besándome con pasión, fue bajando con besos a pasar a besar todo mi pecho…

Minato Pov´s

Al terminar me sentí en la gloria, pero ahora le tocaba llegar a esa parte a Itachi así que baje con besos a su pezones y pasar mi lengua y jugar con ellos un rato, el se aferro a mis cabellos para insitarme a mas, los deje completamente erectos a ambos para luego ya irme a lo que es a su miembro pero primero bese su vientre en donde estaba mis hijos o mejor dicho nuestros hijos…

-Minato…-

-shhh…tranquilo Ita-Chan-baje a su miembro a pasar mi lengua en la punta ya estaba lubricado con por la humedad de mi entrada, pero con eso podía sentir algo que me llamaba, ya que de mi entrada sentía como salía su seme de Itachi de mi interior…

-mmm…Minato…-gimió al sentir como metía su miembro a la boca, comencé un sube y baja lento, luego comencé a incrementarlo, el tenia sus manos en mi cabeza me daba a entender a que velocidad quería que fuera

-Minato…motto…mmm…ahhh…-sentía com apretaba mis cabellos eso me decía que estaba llegando al clímax decidi incrementar la velocidad

-Minato…no aguanto…mas…me vengo…¡Minato!-grito de placer al derramarse en mi boca…

-eso estuvo delicioso…-dije de igual manera relamiéndome los dedos y llevar uno a su entrada para comenzar a prepararlo-

-se siente…mmm…bien…ahhh-gimió de placer, ingrese el otro dedo, los movia en forma de tijera para ensancharlo, ya luego metí el siguiente los tres los movia al compas de sus caderas de Itachi ya que correspondieron…

-mmm…Minato…motto…motto…-

-Itachi…eres hermoso…-dije besando sus labios…

-hazlo rapido…no me tortures-dijo en suplica, saque mis dedos y los cambie por mi miembro que ya me dolía

-aquí voy Itachi…-

-estoy listo Minato…-dijo aferrandose a mi cuello, así comencé a entrar en el, mientras el arqueo su espalda, espere a terminar de entrar en el y moverme en circulos

-…mmm…ahhh…muévete Minato…-comencé un vaivén lento al principio…

-Itachi…estas estrecho…-dije, el se aferraba a mis cabellos de una manera muy fuerte

-motto…motto…Minato…mas…onegai…quiero sentirte…-dije alce un poco sus caderas y le di mas fondo…

-ahhhhhh…ahí…Minato…dale ahí-había encontrado su punto sensible

-Itachi…mmm-le volvía a dar en el mismo punto, acerque mi mano a su miembro podía sentir que ya estaba llegando al clímax

-ya casi…me vengo…Minato-

-vente…mmm…conmigo-dije acelerando las embestidas al igual la masturbación que le daba

-ya no aguanto…me vengo….¡ahhhhhhhh!-

-¡Minato/Itachi!-gritamos de placer al llegar, mis brazos estaba apunto de fallarme ya que no quería caer encima de Itachi y lastimar, no se en que momento el me volteo y el quedando encima de mi, así fue como el comenzó a cabalgar encima de mi, en serio me sentía en la gloria estando con la persona que amo…

Itachi Pov´s

Me coloque encima de el y comencé a cabalgar, podía sentí como de mi interior decendia el seme de el entre mis piernas apoye mis manos en su pecho mientras con cuidado me acerque a besar sus labios, estaba cansado lo acepto pero quería acabar con la poca fuerza que me quedaba de esta noche…

-Minato…motto…motto-gemía ya que me sentía en la gloria estando con el siempre

-Itachi…solo un poco-agarro mis caderas para acelerar las embestidas eso me ayudaba

-¡ahhhhhh, Minato!-sentí como me dio en la prostata algo que es delicado para mi que me ayudaba al legar al extasis de esa noche

-eres hermoso…Itachi…mmm-dijo pasando una mano a mi miembro masajeándola para que llegara rapido

-ya no aguanto, más…Minato-ahora sentí como estaba llegando al climax

-yo también…¡Itachi!…-comencé acelerar mis movimientos para que termine rapido

-ya no…grrr…¡Itachi!-grito sentí como yo igual, y me derramaba manchando su abdomen y luego sentí como el dejaba su semilla en mi interior, podía sentir caliente como siempre, como la primera vez que fue suyo…

-me detuve baje mi rostro con la repiracion agitada, mientras el me volteaba y salía de mi llevandose un ultimo gemido de mi boca

-mmm…ahhh-

-Itachi…te amo…-

-también te amo…Minato…ahora vamos a descansar…-

-si solo esta noche ya que las otras no podrás hacerlo-dijo besando mi cuello

-mmm…Minato…gracias-

-¿Por qué?-pregunto

-por hacerme feliz, por esperarme a que me recupere y al igual ganarte mi corazón y amor que de todos modos desde hace tiempo ya te lo habias ganado…-dije dandole un casto beso

-eso era mi plan ganarme tu corazón desde el principio y luego seguir adelante-beso mis labios con cariño

-buenas noches-dije cerrando mis ojos sentí como nos cubria con una sabana y el me abrazaba protectoramente y me daba un calor para toda la noche y posaba una mano en mi vientre, yo institivamente lleve una mano a mi vientre de igual manera así ambos nos quedamos dormidos abrazados y disfrutando nuestra luna de miel como todo recien casado hace…

Notas finales._

Bueno las votaciones ya casi se cierran así que sigan votando plis se los pido diganme que opción quiere mas se los dejo a su criterio igual en mis otros fic pondra estas votaciones para que igual voten, de las opciones que queden escogere dos opciones para el bebe de Naruto y Sasuke, aquí les dejo como van las votaciones…

A)._Niño: Akeru-Niña: Mei=5

B)._Niño: Fugaku-Niña: Tenshi=3

C)._Niño: Kysho-Niña: Meilin=2

La otra opción es que voten como quieren que sea el bebe de Sasuke…

A)._ Niña: Mikoto= 0

B)._ Niño: Yusei = 0


	11. 11 Nuestra Noche, Juntos SasuNaruSasu

Notas del capitulo:

Lamento el retraso…

En serio debido a que estaba por los suelos mis emociones todo de mi, ahora vuelvo hacer la misma de antes…

Nos vemos abajo no se olviden de leer las notas finales…

Difrutenlo… ¡LEMON SasuNaruSasu!

_**Geisha de la Noche...**_

_**11._ "Nuestra Noche, Juntos SasuNaruSasu"**_

Sasuke Pov´s

Sin que me diera cuenta me había quedado dormido en brazos de Naruto, el cual ahora era mi esposo…

-Sasu…ya hemos llegado a nuestro destino-dice agarrandome el menton y dandome un beso en los labios

-esta bien… ¿Dónde es el lugar?-pregunto viendolo a los ojos

-ya veras donde es…-dice mientras baja y me ayuda a bajar también, alzo mi vista y noto en donde nos encontramos…

-este lugar…Naruto…es…-dije cubriendome la boca con ambas manos, siento como el me abraza por detrás…

-es el lago…donde veniamos de pequeños lo recuerdas…-dice besándome la mejilla

-como olvidarlo…siempre venia…con…mi…madre…-digo algo triste recordando

-Sasuke…no te pongas así…vamos…las cosas ya están en la cabaña…-dice miro a mi alrededor y me fijo que hay una cabaña, cerca del lago, antes Naruto les dio ordenes a las personas que nos trajo, se acerco a mi agarrarme de la mano y llevarme a la cabaña, pero lo detuve…

-¿Por qué te detienes?-pregunta

-quier quedarme un momento…aquí-señalo el lago

-esta bien como digas-me da un beso en la frente y regresamos al lago

-Naruto quédate ahí sentado-digo para acercarme a la orilla del lago y de la manga de mi Yutaka sacar mi abanico…

-Sasuke…vas a bailar-dice Naruto con emocion

-si…solo para ti…mi lindo esposo-digo con ternura, abro mi abanico y me dejo llevar por viento que pegaba a mi cuerpo y cara, comienzo a moverme junto con el abanico, mientras cierro mis ojos, se que no tardo en baile ya que Naruto se acerco a mi…

-Sasuke entremos esta haciendo frio-dice a lo cual me detuve

-esta bien vamos…-dije así nos dirijimos a la cabaña y entramos me quede viendola por un buen rato…

-mira estamos en nuestro hogar-dice el, mientras me comienza a mostrar toda la casa

-esta hermosa…-digo en susurro…

-no hay nada mas hermoso…que tú-dice besándome con pasión…

-tu también eres hermoso…Naruto-lo abrazo por el cuello, me acerca a la chimenea que tenemos ahí, nos sentamos mientras yo apoyado en su pecho y una sabana que nos cubria a ambos…

-Sasuke…te amo…-dijo para acercarse agarrar mi barbilla y besarme con pasión, mientras me iba recostando en el suelo…

-Naruto…igual te amo-digo mientras le acaricio el rostro

-Sasuke…quiero pedirte…algo…se que es algo…vergonzoso…pero…quiero hacerlo-dice aunque no entendía que era lo que me pedia

-dime ¿Qué es?-le pregunte

-quiero…que me hagas tuyo…-dijo sonrojado a lo cual me quede también sonrojado

-…Naruto…yo…no…se…-digo tartamudeando

-se que a ti solo te educaron como doncel…solo esta ocasión Sasuke…luego yo te are mío día y noche-dice pasando su mano por cabello

-esta bien…pero luego tu a mi-digo serio

-claro que si…eso nunca lo dudes-dice mientras me coloco encima de el y comienzo a besarlo con pasión desenfrenada…

-te amo…Sasuke-dice en susurro

-Naruto…-le quite la Yutaka que tenia puesta al igual me quite la mía, nos acercamos a besarnos, no tardamos en quitarnos toda la ropa por completo, mientras comencé a prepararlo…

-…ahhh…S-Sasuke…mmm…-gemía mientras lo preparaba baje a su miembro ya excitada aunque lo metí completo a mi boca mientras lo preparaba, escuche un gemido sonoro de su boca a lo cual sonrei con malicia y continue…

-por…dios…ahhh…mas…Sasuke…mas-gemía por lo alto, aunmente la rapides en la succion de su miembro, su cuando sentí como se derrumba en mi boca y termine de prepararlo…

-lo siento…Sasuke…-lo mire y lo bese para darle a probar su esencia

-estas…listo…Naruto-dije colocandome entre sus piernas…

-hazlo…hazme tuyo…Sasuke-dijo, así comencé a penetrarlo aunque note molestia en su cara…

-S-Sasuke…hazlo ya…-así que entre de el en una solo embestida arqueo su espalda…

-lo lamento Naruto…no era mi intencion…-dije algo preocupado

-no…importa…muévete Sasuke…-dijo, así comencé con un vaivén lento, me acerque a besarlo, en sus brazos me apoyaba para impulsarme, aunmente las embestidas…

-ahhh…Sasuke… ¡ahhhhh!-grito de placer ya que le había dado en su próstata….

-Naruto…mmm…solo un…poco mas…-decía entre gemidos, mientras acelere las mebestidas mas rapido…

-ahhh…ya no…puedo…me…¡Sasuke!-grito de placer mientras se manchaban nuestros vientres, así que lo embestido una veces mas y me derrame en su interior…

-¡Naruto!-grite de placer, nuestros cuerpos estaban bañados en sudor, con la respiración agitada…

-Sasuke…gracias…al fin somos…uno completo…-decía con la respiración agitada

-de nada…lo lamento…me derrame…dentro…-decía mientras salía de el con cuidado y me acostaba a su lado…

Pero note como Naruto se colocaba encima de mi y bajaba a mi entrada…

-N-Naruto… ¿Qué haces?-pregunte un poco temeroso

-…solo disfruta…-dijo en susurro, mientras arquee mi espalda al contacto de su lengua en mi entrada…

Naruto Pov´s

Me sentí satisfecho cuando Sasuke había terminado, aunque tenia que cumplir mi palabra a Sasuke, de hacerlo mío, pero tendria mucho cuidado ya que el tiene en su interior a mi hijo, así que me coloque encima de el y baje a lo que su entrada…

-N-Naruto…. ¿Qué haces?-pregunta con temor

-…solo difruta…-dije en susurro mientras pase mi lengua por su entrada note como se tenzo y arqueo su espalda por el contacto…

-ahhhh…Naruto…-gimió por lo bajo

-…te preparare Sasuke…solo disfruta…-dije mientras hacia lo mismo que el me hizo a mi, meterme su miembro a mi boca y comenzar un sube y baja, lleve a mi vientre 3 de mis dedos, a pasarlos por mi seme que se quedo acerque mis dedos a su entrada e ingrese el primero, el se tenzo pero comencé a estimularlo en su miembro pasando mi lengua, el se sentía en la gloria, podía escuchar sus sonoros gemidos…

-ahhhh….Naruto…mas….ahhhhh….-gemía por lo bajo

-como ordenes mi esposo amado…mi gatito…mi geisha…-dije y comencé un sube y baja mas rapido, aunque el no se dio cuenta cuando ya había metido mis otros dos dedos dentro de el, espere a estimularlo mejor y prepararlo mejor…

-…Naruto…creo que ya…estoy listo…-dice con su respiración agitada

-esta bien…solo penetrate tu solo…-dije mientras lo coloco encima de mi, el coloco sus manos en mi pecho para poder apoyarse, se alzo un poco con mi ayuda y comencé a penetrarlo, fue ahí que comencé a penetrarlo lentamente, hasta que el mismo se dejo caer…

-Sasuke…grrr…estas…estrecho…-gemía ya que estaba realmente estrecho…

-tu igua…ahhhh…lo estas…ahhh…-comenzó a cabalgar encima de mi apoyandose con sus manos en mi pecho…

-…te amo…ahhhh…Naruto…-decía entre gemidos

-yo también…Sasuke…-me alce y lo volví a recostar alce una de sus piernas y las coloque encima de mi hombro y me apoye en lo que es el piso para poder no caer encima de el y lastimarlo, aunque notaba como su cara estaba llena de placer…

-N-Naruto…ahhhh…mas…-gemía

-Sasuke…grrr….mmm…-yo también gemía por como lo sentía estrecho…era la gloria escuchar los gemidos de el, es como musica para mis oidos, en verdad me había enamora de el, como jamas en la vida pensé hacerlo…

-¡ahhhhhh…ahí…mmm…!-gimió por lo alto ahora si me había dado cuenta de lo que hice le había dado en la prostata…

-¿Dónde amor?... aquí…-dije y le volví a dar en el mismo lugar…

-¡si…se siente bien…ahhhh…mas….mas….mas Naruto!-grito de placer, el estaba tan lleno de placer aunque

-Sasuke…te amo…solo un poco mas…-dije acelerando las embestidas

-ahhh…ahhh…Naruto…ahhhh…ya no…me voy…a correr…-decía, entre gemidos, lleve mi mano a su miembro masturbandolo mientras aceleraba las embestidas…

-Sasuke…me voy a…¡Sasuke!-grite de placer al sentir como descargaba todo dentro de el, mientras sentía como el apresaba mi miembro succionandolo y el se derramaba entre sus vientres…

-ahhhh…¡Naruto!-sentía como mis brazos temblaban pero con mis fuerzas evite no caer encima de el…

-Naruto…estas bien…-dice con su respiración agitada

-no te preocupes…estoy bien…-dije con respiración agitada

-esta bien…descansemos Naruto…-dice Sasuke, salgo con cuidado de el para no lastimarlo…

-Naruto…-susurro

-dime Sasuke…-lo mire sonriendo

-te amo…siempre te amare Naruto…-dice sonrojado y besándome en los labios

-yo también te amo…Sasuke…recuerdalo siempre-dije mientras lo observaba acerque la sabana que estaba cerca de nosotros, se alzo Sasuke un poco ya que coloque otra debajo de nosotros, y coloque la otra encima de nosotros, para cubrirnos al igual que la llama de aquella fogata nos cubria con su calor, durante nuestro acto de amor esa llama fue presente así como nuestros cuerpos también tenian aquella llama del amor, aquella llama que no se extinquira jamas pero aunque alguien intervenga are todo lo posible para poder hacer que esa llama jamas se apague…

Notas finales:

Creo que estuvo un poco hot aunque no se para ustedes, al fin lo termine espero sus comentarios bueno les pongo el nombre de mi face por si quieren agregarme y ahí les contestare todas sus dudas, Pexoxa Petre Cetina, bueno ya en el siguiente es cuando nacen los bebes de Itachi los nombres ganadores son…

A)._Niño: Akeru-Niña: Mei=5

Ahora solo quedara la votacion para el nombre del bebe de Sasuke si quieren que sea niña o niño…

A)._ Niña: Mikoto= 1

B)._ Niño: Yusei = 0

Esperare sus votaciones es muy importante…

Apartir del capitulo 13 comienzan los problemas recuerden "No todo es color de rosa"…ustedes saben a que me refiero…jejejeje…

Bueno nos vemos en el siguiente

12._ "Nacimientos"


	12. 12 Nacimientos

Notas del capitulo:

Lamento el retraso, debido a que ya termine la prepa no había podido entrar

-si claro como no ¬¬

Usser: mejor callate y además dejemos que nuestros espectadores presten atención a nuestro capitulo

-cierto dejemos que lo disfruten el capitulo u_u

Usser: muy bien mis compañeros que leen mis historias aquí va a nacer de una ves los bebes de Itachi en el anterior capitulo di a entender que…

-ya…ya…los estas aburriendo mejor dejemos que ellos lo lean bueno que lo disfruten

Usser: cierto disfrutenlo…

_**Geisha de la Noche...**_

_**12._ "Nacimientos"**_

4 meses después…

Sasuke Pov´s…

Había pasado 1 mes desde que regresamos de la luna de miel de nuestra boda mía y de mi hermano, mi hermano ya esta a finales de su embarazo, mientras yo tenia 5 meses, nos encontrábamos en el jardín, mi cabello me lo había recortado las puntas, levemenete, vi a mi hermano que hacia gestos…

-Itachi que pasa…estas bien-dije mientras me acercaba a el

-Sasuke…ahhh…me duele-se sujeta el vientre, me fui a buscar a Naruto que estaba adentro con su padre

-¡Naruto!-grite al entrar

-Sasuke… ¿Qué pasa?...estas bien-dice preocupado

-si pero es Itachi…esta apunto de dar a luz-dije preocupado

-vamos a buscarlo…papa dile a mi madre que es hora-dice mientras nos vamos a buscar a Itachi que esta respirandoo agitadamente, mientras lo carga y lo lleva rapidamente al cuarto

-M-Minato…-dice mientras siente los dolores

-…no te preocupes mi hermano vendrá dentro de poco, iré a buscarlo-dice mientras se va a buscarlo

-ya tranquilo Itachi…el ya viene en camino-dije para intentar calmarlo

-M-Minato…arghhhh…-gime de dolor, mientras veo como llega Tsunade a tratarlo aunque tuve que salir…

-el estará bien-dice alguien a mis espalda y es kakashi

-pero el me preocupa es mi hermana-dije viendolo

-tranquilizate además te ara mal esto-dice Iruka llegando a mi lado

Naruto Pov´s

Ensille mi caballo rapidamente, mientras me iba a buscar a Minato que estaba en la aldea terminando unos deberes, así que me apresure lo más posible para poder buscarlo…

-Minato… ¿Dónde estarás?-pregunto a mi mismo y termine lleguen a la aldea aunque seguí cabalgando hasta llegar a una tienda…

-diculpe señora ha visto a mi hermano Minato…-dije viendola

-a principe Naruto si lo he visto se ha ido todo derecho a por cierto muchas felicidades por su boda-dice amablemente

-muchas gracias señora…cualquier cosa que se le ofrezca diganos-dije sonriendo mientras comencé mi camino de nuevo y vi a lo lejos a Minato, al igual algunos de sus compañeros, que lo acompañaron….

-¡Minato!-grite llegando al lugar

-Naruto ¿Qué pasa?-pregunta viendome

-tienes que regresar…inmediatamente-dije intentando de recuperar el aliento

-no entiendo explícate-dice viendome

-es Itachi va a tener a tu hijo ahora mismo-dije viendo como quedaba sorprendido

-mi hijo…ya va a nacer-dice viendome

-si tenemos que irnos el quiere que estés ahí no ha dejado de llamarte-dije mientras veía como se montaba en su caballo

-necesito regresar azte cargo del resto-dice viendo a su acompañante

-si no se preocupe valla-dice viendolomientras nosotros nos vamos de regreso al palacio

Tsunade Pov´s

Vei a Itachi como estaba sudoroso y adolorido….

-Itachi empuja ya estas en labor de parto-dije pero el se negaba

-n-no hasta…que este…M-Minato-dijo mientras se retorcia de dolor

-vamos Itachi podrás en peligro a los bebes-dije preocupada, pero el se negaba aun, así que me pare y deje a shizune con el y vi a Sasuke con kakashi e Iruka…

-aun no llega Naruto con Minato-pregunte

-ya deben estar por llegar-dijo kakashi

-pasa algo con Itachi-dijo Sasuke preocupado

-bueno el ya esta en labor de parto pero no ara nada hasta que Minato este aquí-dije suspirando, cuando note como corrian hacia nosotros Naruto y Minato

-¡madre!-grito desde lo lejos llegando

-que bueno que llegas, Itachi te necesita-

-si esta bien…han nacido o ha pasado algo-dijo viendome

-no aun no han nacido, pero…el no dejara que nazcan hasta que tu no estés junto a el-dije viendolo a los ojos y no lo penso dos veces para entrar en el cuarto, entre junto con el dejando a los demas atrás…

-Itachi…debiste dejar ya que los bebes nacier-dijo

-no…quería esperar a que…vinieras conmigo…ahhhhh-grita de dolor

-ahora si naceran los bebes…Minato quédate junto a el-dije mientras me colocaba entre sus piernas y esperaba al primer bebe

-vamos amor…tu puedes-dijo

-me…duele…mucho…ahhhhh!-grita de nuevo empujando

-veo la cabeza del primer bebe-dije sonriendo, mientras noto como Itachi vuelve a empujar y sale el primer bebe

-buaaa! Buaaa! Buaaa!-lloraba tenia buenos pulmones

-madre ¿Qué es?-pregunto Itachi

-es un varón-dije

-A-Akeru…-dijo Itachi viendo al bebe que lo tenia shizune

-tranquilo amor-Minato sostenía su mano hasta el final

-ahhhhh….duele!-grita de nuevo y comienza a empujar

-aquí viene el segundo-dije mientras agarraba una toalla para sostenerlo

-tu puedes Itachi vamos-dice dandole animos

-aquí viene…-dije mientras lo termino por sacar para limpiarlo y darselo a Itachi

-Mei…-dice sonriendo mientras abraza a la bebe

-buaa! Buaa! Buaa!-lloraba

-seguramente tiene hambre-dije y podíamos ver como ella buscaba el pecho de Itachi así que el se bajo su bata y fue que al momento la bebe agarro su pezón y jalo leche

-es linda-dice Minato mientras carga a Akeru

-los dos son hermosos-dice sonriendo mientras besa la frente de los tres hasta la de Itachi, así que me levante para irme y dejarlos solos, salí con los demas

-¿Cómo esta Itachi?-pregunto Sasuke

-el esta bien al igual Mei y Akeru están bien-dije sonriendo

-que bueno por mi hermano-dice sonriendo Naruto

-bueno es mejor que los dejemos descansar-dije sonriendo mientras los dejambamos

*dentro del cuarto*

Minato Pov´s

Jugaba con el dedito de mi hijo Akeru que es lo mas hermoso aparte de mi princesa que estaba durmiendo en su pequeña cuna que compre en el pueblo, Itachi estaba durmiendo ya que fue muy duro el día para el…

-Minato-escuche la voz de Itachi y me acerque a el

-tranquilo descansa-dije mientras recuesto a Akeru en su cuna

-gracias por estar conmigo-dice sonriendo mientras coloca su mano en mi rostro

-no… gracias a ti por darme estos hermosos bebes, nuestros hijos-sonrie besando su mano

-sabes me haces muy feliz…Minato vamos a dormir, los bebes no creo que se despierten en un rato-dice sonriendo, así que me fui a cambiar de ropa rapidamente y me recosté con el pero con mucho cuidado

-te amo Itachi-dice mientras acaricio su rostro

-yo mucho mas…Minato de nuevo gracias-dice sonriendo, mientras se sonroja y ambos nos quedabamos dormidos ya que había sido un día difícil…

Notas finales:

Y bueno que les parecio chicos el nacimiento de Akeru y Mei es hermoso jejejeje

Bueno nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo

13._ Una maldan en vano


	13. 13 Una maldad en vano

Notas del capitulo:

Aquí de nuevo pero perdon que no halla actualizado tengo razones jejeje pero bueno aquí esta para que ya no halla mas espera…

_**Geisha de la Noche...**_

_**13._ Una maldad en vano **_

1 mes después…

Sasuke Pov´s

Todo esta normal mi hermano estaba contento por los gemelos, al igual Minato cuando el regresaba de hacer asuntos afuera de la mansión todo el resto del día se la pasaba con Itachi muy feliz hasta el final y de nuevo volvía a sus actividades, lo mismo pasaba con Naruto el terminaba sus deberes y regresaba a pasarsela conmigo todo el día hasta que termine el día ahora yo me encontraba en el jardín solo, ya que Itachi estaba descansando con los gemelos, Minato estaba en el pueblo vecino, Naruto había ido al pueblo con kakashi e Iruka aunque creo que vendran tarde ya que Iruka tiene antojos de todo lo que ve debido a su embarazo que esta a finales dentro de unos dias se alivia…

-ya tengo demasiado largo mi cabello-dije sonriendo acariciando mi vientre pensando en como seria mi bebe una ves que nazca pero no le tome importancia lo que me importaba es ser feliz junto a Naruto y bueno darle los hijos que se merece claro, escuche un ruido detrás de unos arbustos, algo que fue raro a la ves pero no le tome importancia así cerré mis ojos un momento y cuando los abrí estaba Sakura delante de mi a unos metros de mi a lo cual me levante cuidadosamente y gire mi rostro a todos lados pero los guardias estaba inconscientes de un momento a otro me asuste ya que Sakura era capaz de lo que sea…

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?-la mire serio

-solo vine a confirmar lo que es cierto…que esperas un bebe de Naruto-dijo con veneno en sus palabras a lo cual me atemorice algo

-no tienes nada que hacer aquí será mejor que te vallas además recuerda no eres bienvenida aquí-dije mientras ella se fue acercando a mi y decidi caminar para entrar a la casa pero ella me agarro del brazo rápidamente y me tiro al suelo pero me sostuve antes de caer por completo pero me asuste demasiado…

-tan fuerte como siempre Sasuke…-dijo mientras agarro mi cabello con su mano y note un cuchillo en su mano

-¿Qué aras?-la mire a lo cual ella me asusto bastante y sentí como mi cabello se volvía flojo y vi cabellos regados por el pasto verde del jardín a lo cual me toque mi cabello, tenia mi cabello es corto

-así Naruto no va a querer mas-dijo mientras me sostiene del brazo

-d-dejame…-dije asustado sosteniendome el vientre

-tranquilo además si Naruto se entera que perdiste el bebe ya no te amara mas-dijo mientras apuntaba a mi vientre con una daga a lo cual yo me asuste y cerré los ojos pero note como alguien se interponia y me abrazaba, yo abrí los ojos sorprendidos vi como Sakura era atrapada pero ella se fue corriendo hullendo a lo cual vi el cuerpo que estaba conmigo me asuste y era Naruto, con una apuñalada en su espalda que atravesaba su pecho…

-N-Naruto… Naruto!-grite viendo como tenia los ojos cerrados y los abrió

-e-estas bien-me miro preocupado y escupio un poco de sangre

-si pero…tu…estas herido… ¡busquen a Tsunade!-grite y ambos guardias se fueron

-tranquilo pronto se me pasara-dijo mientras intentaba ponerse de pie

-no…Naruto…perdóname es mi culpa-comencé a llorar, sintiendo algo húmedo viendo como la sangre salía de su pecho

-tranquilo…no llores…si hubiera llegado antes tu cabello-agarro un mecho cortado

-no importa…si con este cabello corto no me amas no me importa, yo aun así te amo-dije mientras lo abrazaba mas fuerte y soltó un quejido de dolor y note como se sacaba la daga que Sakura lo apuñalo

-No…¡No lo hagas si no te lastimaras mas!-le grite a lo cual me sonrío y la dejo a un lado y vi como venia Tsunade y algunos mas entre esos juugo, Itachi, y otros guardias…

-¡Naruto!-grito Tsunade

-hay que llevarlo rapido a curar-dijo juugo, el y entre otros guardias se lo llevaron, yo me quede en shock e Itachi me abrazo

-ya Sasuke…Naruto estará bien-dije a lo cual yo no dejaba de temblar

-yo…es mi culpa…¡Itachi es mi culpa!-me altere y el trato de tranquilizarme pero todo se volvió oscuro de una u otra forma, solo escucha las voces de Itachi…

_**Sasuke…Sasuke…resiste…¡ayuda, ayudenme alguien!…¡Sasuke!**_

*horas mas tarde*

Minato Pov´s

Estaba llegando a la mansión esperaba con muchas ansias ver a Itachi cuando regrese vi a kakashi que estaba esperandome en la puerta a lo cual no tenia buen presentimiento así que baje de mi caballo y me acerque a verlo…

-kakashi… ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué me esperas aquí afuera?-pregunte el solo me miro y serio a lo cual me preocupa bastante-paso algo a Itachi y a los bebes-dije

-no a ellos no…fue a…Naruto…-dijo mas serio de normal

-¿Qué le paso a Naruto?-me alarme ya que es mi hermano menor

-le atravesaron el pecho, por proteger a Sasuke de Sakura que se infiltro en la casa sin que nos dieramos cuenta y ataco a Sasuke cortandole el cabello y estuvo apunto de matarlo con el bebe que espera de no ser por Naruto ellos estarian muertos, pero Naruto estaba muy grave pero ahora solo descansa pero el problema es Sasuke-dijo

-no entiendo porque Sasuke-dije alarmado

-el no despierta y su pulso de el es muy débil al igual que el del bebe, Tsunade-sama hace lo posible para establecerlo ahora e Itachi esta muy alterado ahora esta con juugo y shizune cuida de Naruto ya que aun no despierta también-dijo a lo cual le entregue mi caballo a kakashi y fui a ver a Naruto primero, entre al cuarto lo vi todo vendado en el pecho y note vendas con sangre y el sudando…

-¿Cómo esta Naruto?-pregunte acercándome

-el esta bien ya esta estable solo con un poco de fiebre nada mas-dijo y suspire alivio

-iré a ver a Sasuke e Itachi-dije mientras me iba a verlos, lo vi con juugo muy alterado

-Itachi-lo llame y el me miro así que me acerque a verlo y el corrio abrazarme

-mi hermano…Minato…mi hermano no despierta-dijo asustado

-tranquilizate iré aver que dice mi madre quédate con juugo-dije mientras entraba al cuarto y vi a mi madre que le tomaba el pulso a Sasuke y ella estaba muy seria

-madre ¿Cómo esta Sasuke?-le pregunte ella me miro seria

-esta muy débil…esta en un shock…sintiendo que es su culpa todo, si el no despierta el bebe morira ya que el pulso del bebe esta débil, necesito que despierte para que lo revise bien y así poder ayudar al bebe pero el no despierta-dijo mi madre muy seria y escuchamos como se abrió la puerta

-S-Sasuke…-escuchamos la voz de Naruto y volteamos a ver y era el agarrado de juugo

-Naruto no deberías estar levantado-dije serio

-vine a ver…a Sasuke…dejenme con el-miro a juugo y el se acerco a el lo coloco a la altura de el

-Naruto ve a descansar-dijo mi madre

-y dejar que mi esposo muera al igual que mi hijo-dijo molesto a lo cual mi madre suspiro y me hizo señal de dejarlo a solas con el, salimos y abrace a Itachi

-es mejor que vallamos a ver a los bebes-dije

-pero Sasuke…-lo bese y el me miro

-estará bien…conozco a Naruto bien y el lo ayudara mas de la cuenta-dije a lo cual nos fuimos y dejamos todo a Naruto para que ayudara a Sasuke a despertar…

Naruto Pov´s

Me coloque a la altura de Sasuke lo notaba palido un poco mas de lo normal, me tenia preocupado por mi hijo…no mi hija, le toque el rostro…

-Sasuke…amor despierta por el bien de nuestra hija…-dije mientras me recosté a su lado y acariciaba su vientre

-es mi culpa por no haber llegado a tiempo y provocar esto en ti-dije triste y culpable porque sabia que era mi culpa

-N-Naruto…-escuche un susurro débil y vi que era Sasuke que despertaba me alce rapido aunque tuviera dolor

-amor despertaste…Sasuke…lo siento en verdad-dije llorando frente de el

-estas bien…estas bien tu…Naruto…-dijo sonriendo como siempre y sostuve su mano

-si…estoy bien…-sonrei y llame a mi madre y ella entro rapido

-Naruto…Sasuke despertaste-dijo mientras se acerco a verlo-ahora si podré revisarte bien…Naruto ahora ve a descansar-dijo mi madre y cerré mis ojos y cai de espaldas y vi a Minato…

-te llevare a tu cuarto…-sonrío y suspire para sostenerme de el

-Naruto…recupérate…yo estare bien…-dijo Sasuke mientras yo salía del cuarto y me iba a mi cuarto y Minato me recosto en la cama…

-eres imprudente de verdad-dijo suspirando

-eh…lo siento tenia que ver a Sasuke-dije riendo

-te cambiare de vendas para que puedas descansar ya luego hablaras con Sasuke de acuerdo-dijo serio y yo solo lo mire detenidamente

-esta bien-dije mientras lo miraba detenidamente

Tsunade Pov´s

Rebice detenidamente a Sasuke y todo esta bien le di medicamento para calmarlo y poder hacer que duerma sonrei porque pude saber que era el bebe de ellos…

-descansa Sasuke…tu también…bebe-sonrío y salgo del cuarto

-ya esta mejor Sasuke-veo a Minato que sale del cuarto de Naruto

-esta bien todo…mañana hablaremos descansemos todos si…buenas noches-bese la frente de Minato y me fui realmente estaba cansada pero esta feliz de que ambos esten bien muy bien

*a la mañana siguiente*

Naruto Pov´s

Comenzaba a despertar y me senta normal aunque era un dolor menor en mi pecho pero todo bien así que me levante con cuidado y salí del cuarto y vi a mi madre que salía del cuarto de Sasuke me acerque rapido…

-madre ¿Cómo esta Sasuke?-dije

-el esta bien quiere verte toma-dice entregandome el broch de cabello de Sasuke

-gracias-dije sonriendo y entre a verlo vi su cabello, me deprimi porque no llegue a tiempo para detener a Sakura…

-Naruto…que bueno que estas bien-dijo sonriendo viéndome sentado desde donde estaba

-me alegra mas que estés bien tu Sasuke…-dije mientras me sentaba a espaldas de el y lo abrazaba por la cintura y acariciaba su vientre

-sabes Naruto…Tsunade me contó algo de nuestro bebe que dentro de poco nacera-dijo mientras me sorprendi

-dime… ¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme del bebe?-le pregunte mientras me sonreia

-se que es el bebe-dijo sonriendo colocando sus manos en el vientre junto con los mios

-acaso mi madre ya sabe el sexo del bebe-dije sonriendo

-así es…y es una hermosa niña-dijo sonriendo y a mi se me iluminaron los ojos y me acurruque en su cuello de el

-era de esperarse tenia un presentimiento de que era una niña el bebe…estoy realmente contento con esta noticia, así que dime tienes algún nombre-dije mientras sonreia y besaba su mejilla

-si ya tengo un nombre ideal para nuestra pequeña princesa-dijo sonriendo aunque no me decía nada y se notaba que no quería decirme nada

-no me dirás el nombre Sasuke-acariciaba su vientre

-pues si te lo diré…el nombre de nuestra bebe es Mikoto…-me sorprendi y lo mire a ver

-Sasuke ese nombre es…-dije

-si es el nombre de mi madre, es de la mejor geisha que hay en el mundo…y así quiero ponerle nombre a mi bebe a nuestra hija-dijo mientras derramaba unas leves lagrimas…

-no llores Sasuke…se que la extrañas pero no llores…-dije mientras besaba sus ojos y besaba sus labios luego

-fue difícil para mi no volver a verla pero sabes una cosa…estoy orgullo de ser su hijo por eso quiero ponerle el nombre a nuestro bebe-dijo mientras se gira a verme a los ojos

-piensas que me va a molestar que su nombre sea mikoto…-dije mientras acariciaba su rostro

-así es…pero verdad no te molestaria-dijo mientras sonreia

-no Sasuke no me molesta además mikoto es un hrmos nombre para una bebe para nuestra adorada hija-dije mientras lo besaba con pasión y besaba luego su frente-

-te amo Sasuke siempre te voy amar toda mi vida hasta el ultimo día de mi vida-dijo mientras sonreia por mis adentro

-yo también te amo Naruto ahora cuidaremos mucho a nuestra bebe a nuestra pequeña geisha mikoto-dijo sonrojado acomodandose en mi pecho y luego le colocaba el broch en un costado de su cabello no me importaba que el tuviera corto el cabello…

Pero tenia el presentimiento de que algo ocurriría muy pronto…

Notas finales…

Aquí Sasuke ya tiene 6 meses en el siguiente are que ya tenga los 8 meses pero ocurrira alo inesperado para todos no se preocupes ya lo veran en el siguiente

14._En las manos de la serpiente…


End file.
